Metroatmos: Dos mundos, un mismo destino
by Prowlgirl
Summary: ¿Qué pasó? Frogg fue convertido en mujer; lo peor, su versión femenina resulta atractiva a más de uno. Con desesperación busca volver a la normalidad, pero tal vez, un merbiano llamado Stork haga que cambie de opinión. ADVERTENCIA: slash/yaoi.
1. Perdido, encontrado y ¡¿transformado!

**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes de Liga de Súper Malvados, ni de Storm Hawks me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Le doy un especial agradecimiento a mi hermanita, por ayudarme con la ortografía de este primer capítulo, aunque a ella no le gusta este tipo de temáticas muy amablemente me brindo su apoyo. ¡Gracias, te quiero mucho!

Esta historia fue algo que de repente se me ocurrió, ya saben en uno de esos días en que piensas en cosas locas; bueno me dije por qué no unir los mundos de Atoms y Metrotown y éste es el resultado. Por último, desde el resumen avisé que este es un fic de temática transexual/slash/yaoi cuyos protagonistas son los personajes que muchas chicas adoramos, tanto por su físico como por sus tan peculiares y a la vez parecidas personalidades. En definitiva Stork y Frogg hacen suspirar a más de una.

¡Bienvenidos!

**Metroatmos: Dos mundos, un mismo destino**

**Capitulo 1: Perdido, encontrado y… ¡¿transformado?**

En el mundo de Atmos

Finn, había regresado algo desilusionado de las profundidades de Tierra Amazonia, pues no halló a ninguna chica linda en el trayecto. Sin embargo, encontró algo lo bastante interesante como para enseñárselo a los miembros de su equipo, pero sobre todo restregárselo en la cara a la especialista en cristales.

-¡Chicos, estoy de vuelta!

-¿Sí? y yo que pensé que era un holograma – contestó Piper en tono burlesco.

Ante aquel comentario, Finn simplemente puso cara de molestia, y su siguiente acción fue dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el timonel - Stork, necesito que llames a los demás.

-Aerrow llamó para avisar que él y los chicos, debido al mal tiempo, se han quedado en un pueblo a unos kilómetros de aquí; regresarán apenas mejore la situación- explicó el merbiano.

-En tal caso…- volteó rápidamente para ver a Piper, olvidándose momentáneamente de la existencia del timonel - ¿Adivina lo que me encontré?

-Mmm déjame ver…al fin hallaste, ¿tu sentido común?-insistió en burlarse del muchacho.

-¡Muy graciosa!- exclamó el rubio con pesadez, pero en seguida cambio al rostro alegre de siempre- No, lo que encontré fue un cristal muy raro- y acercó el objeto al rostro de Piper – ¡Míralo, aquí está!

Lo que Finn tenía en sus manos, efectivamente, era un cristal, similar a un Solaris, pero con una peculiar punta en forma de cruz y un color rosa intenso.

-¿No lo sacaste de algún templo verdad?

-¿Cómo crees?- de pronto Finn se puso algo nervioso, guardó silencio unos segundos, para luego animarse a preguntar - ¿Y qué pasaría si lo hubiera hecho?

-Típico… –habló la chica y después dejo escapar un suspiro -Espérame aquí. Voy por mi guía de cristales tribales.

-Tienes una guía para "todo", ¿verdad? – dijo rubio con sarcasmo.

La joven se dirigió a su habitación, ignorando por completo el comentario de Finn. Al poco tiempo, regresó cargando un libro tan viejo como los secretos sobre cristales raros que contenía.

-Ahora veamos cuáles serán las consecuencias de lo que acabas de hacer- comentó empezando a hojear el libro –¡Aquí está! – exclamó la morena, mostrando la fotografía del cristal que Finn había traído de su fallida expedición - "Las Amazonias _**(1) **_utilizaban ese cristal para castigar a los hombres que se pasaban de listos e intentaban robarles sus tesoros. Existe un plazo de 24 horas para devolver el cristal o de lo contrario, éste se activa, castigando al ser masculino que lo posea en ese momento".

-¿Dijiste ser masculino?

Piper apartó la vista de su guía para mirar al joven a los ojos -Son Amazonias recuérdalo, es lógico que desconfíen de los hombres. Precisamente, ellas se apartaron de la civilización, para no tener que soportarlos. – Ahora fijó la mirada para observar el cristal que era sujetado por su compañero de escuadrón - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que recogiste este cristal?

-Pues…mmm…déjame pensar creo que fue ayer, como a la medianoche.

-¿A la medianoche?... mejor… no pregunto. Ahora son las 7:00 p.m. ¡¿Qué 19 horas? _**(2)**_-diciendo esto último casi a gritos – eso significa que sólo tienes 5 horas para devolverlo.

* * *

Por otra parte en Metrotown, más específicamente en la guarida de la L.D.S.M.

-¡Por fin! He terminado mi invento más reciente, un portal interdimensional que me permitirá viajar de mundo en mundo causando destrucción y caos – expresó Frogg en voz alta, después de haberle dado los toques finales a lo que él consideraba su obra maestra del momento.

-¡Impresionante Doktor Frogg! – exclamó Amenaza emocionado.

-Bien, ahora veamos ¿Cuál será el primer lugar que visitaré? – Frogg comenzó a teclear algunos datos en su computadora y al poco tiempo un número apareció en la pantalla - dimensión 777654, ¡perfecto! – dijo, dejando que su garra metálica presionara el botón.

La maquina empezó a funcionar, por lo que Frogg no pudo contener su emoción y soltó su estrepitosa risa de científico loco.

* * *

-¡Tonterías! Nada malo me va a pasar- afirmó Finn con seguridad un tanto fingida.

-¡Mejor devuélvelo antes de que algo malo pase!- ordenó Piper.

Justo después de decir esto, un portal se abrió a escasos dos metros delante de donde se encontraban parados, y empezó a succionar todo lo que se hallaba a su paso, razón por la cual, los tres Storm Hawks se sostuvieran de lo primero que encontraron, para no ser absorbidos.

* * *

Frogg estaba a punto de acercarse para cruzar a la dimensión abierta, cuando una brisa muy fuerte empezó a soplar desde el interior del portal, trayendo varios objetos consigo, los cuales golpearon al científico, sin que éste pudiera esquivarlos. Pero fue uno en particular, que se impactó directamente en su frente, él que lo dejó completamente desconcertado.

-¡DOKTOR FROGG!-gritó Amenaza, acercándose trabajosamente para desenchufar la maquina.

Después de dos intentos, en los que fue empujado por la fuerza de aquel poderoso viento, al fin logró acercarse lo suficiente para estirar su brazo y desconectar el aparato, por lo que el portal se cerró, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

Tal como apareció el portal, se fue sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia, bueno sólo algunos objetos dispersos por el suelo, al igual que a tres de los Storm Hawks que empezaban a incorporarse.

Finn, quien se encontraba sujeto del timón junto con Stork, le preguntó a su compañera-¿A eso te referías con algo malo?

-Pues no precisamente, pero, ¿qué habrá sido eso? – cuestionó la joven.

-Ni idea, pero ese cristal tan extraño desapareció – avisó el merbiano, mientras quitaba las manos de Finn del timón, para luego aplicar desinfectante en aerosol en el mismo.

* * *

-Oye Frogg, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sólo un leve dolor de cabeza y un orgullo por los suelos, pero bueno eso es normal…-Frogg fijó la vista hacia el objeto entre las piernas, aquello que lo había golpeado no era otra cosa que…-¿Un cristal? – preguntó el científico, tomando la cosa entre sus garras metálicas.

–Es bastante extraño.

-Sí, en verdad, nunca había visto un cristal con estas características… mmm… parece valioso, tal vez si lo venda pueda conseguir dinero suficiente para comprarme algunas refacciones, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de cambiar estas antiguas garras por algo mejor y obviamente algo para ti Amenaza, pero primero, quiero averiguar cuál fue el fallo de mi invento.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No te preocupes, yo puedo solo.

-Voy a cenar, ¿quieres algo?

-No, gracias.

-Bueno entonces, nos veremos en la mañana, sólo no te desveles, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el pelirrojo al dirigirse a la cocina.

-Sí. Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches.

Durante casi 4 horas, Frogg trabajó para identificar lo que salió mal en su invento, hasta que al fin se halló satisfecho con los resultados. Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a dormir a eso de las 11:00 p.m., recordó aquel cristal que lo había golpeado, y lo observó con detenimiento, sintió la necesidad de averiguar más sobre el objeto, pero…- ... será mañana temprano…le prometí a Amenaza que no me desvelaría…mañana evaluaré esta cosa.

Colocó el cristal sobre su mesa de noche, disponiéndose a descansar, después de un arduo día de trabajo. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido, por lo que no pudo notar que el cristal empezó a brillar y una hora más tarde, de éste comenzaron a salir extrañas luces que se introdujeron en su delgado cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, Frogg se levantó abruptamente por el sonido de su despertador, cayendo al piso por el susto que le dio.

-Mañana arreglaré esta cosa – habló bostezando.

Frogg se dirigió al baño en lo que él consideraba su rutina de todos los días, bañarse, vestirse, desayunar y laborar en un nuevo invento/reparar alguno de los anteriores, para luego llegar a la tarea que era su martirio de todos los días, "acatar los planes del Gran Voltar", pero bueno, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando. Abrió la puerta del baño y fue directamente hacia el lavamanos, tomó el jabón e hizo la espuma que consideró suficiente para inmediatamente restregársela por todo el rostro, abrió el grifo y se enjuagó. Aún con los ojos cerrados tomó una toalla, se empezó a secar y apenas terminó con esta acción, levantó el rostro hacia el espejo.

-¿Qué? ¿La fotografía de una chica? ¿Quién pegaría esto en el baño? –pero al percatarse de que la supuesta fotografía, se movía imitando todos sus movimientos, se acercó más al espejo para tocarse el rostro -¿Qué es esto? – cuestionó, a la vez que miraba sus garras metálicas, las cuales ahora eran mucho más finas que antes, se le ocurrió bajar la mirada, y notó cierto "abultamiento" en la parte delantera superior de su cuerpo, pues donde se supone que debía haber una planicie se encontraban dos cerros proporcionales a la delgadez de su cuerpo. Volteo la cabeza, para ver su trasero y para su sorpresa, éste igual había cambiado; incluso sus piernas eran más largas y se sintió algo tonto de no haberse percatado de esto cuando se despertó. Tragó saliva y con terror acercó una de sus garras hacia su pantalón, miró dentro y rectificó sus sospechas: su fiel amigo y compañía habían desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. - Esto no está pasando…esto no está pasando – dijo desesperadamente, mientras se quitaba la ropa - No me he despertado del todo. ¡Sí, es eso! me mojaré con agua fría y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Sin prenda alguna, entró a la regadera y dejó que el agua golpeara contra su cuerpo, pero nada pasaba.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Este sueño se rehúsa a irse - se quejó con su ahora aguda voz.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Frogg enmudeció al instante.

-¿Frogg? ¿Estás bien? Escuché que alguien gritaba, ¿qué pasa?

Para su mala suerte, había hecho tanto escándalo que llamó la atención de Amenaza.

-Nada- contestó, tratando de engruesar su voz para aparentar masculinidad.

-¿Seguro? Te escuchas extraño.

-Sí, no estoy en problemas, ni nada de eso – se tapó la boca inmediatamente.

-Lo siento Frogg, pero si no sales, entraré por la fuerza. Contaré hasta diez. 1…2…3…

-¿Por qué a mí?

-4…5…6…

-Bueno… sólo espero que sea rápido y sin dolor – se resignó y tomó una toalla para envolver su nuevo cuerpo.

-7…8…9…

-Bien aquí voy.

El Siberiano estaba a punto de embestir, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una linda chica de cabello verde oscuro. Ella estaba cubierta solamente con una toalla blanca; lo que provocó el sonrojo en el rostro del joven villano, pues no era normal ver a una mujer en la guarida y ya ni hablar de la condición en la que encontró a ésta. Cuando menos, eso explicaba lo que, segundos atrás, parecían ser gritos.

-No sabía que Frogg estaba ocupado. Le ruego me disculpe señorita- le explicó, para luego voltearse dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-Amenaza…

El pelirrojo, regresó sobre sus pasos al oír el llamado de la joven -¿Eh? ¿Sabe mi nombre?

-Amenaza soy yo…mírame.

El joven secuaz, se acercó a la chica y la miró directamente a los ojos y tras unos instantes – ¿Doktor Frogg? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, Amenaza soy yo ¿A quién más conoces con una barbilla metálica y dos garras del mismo material? – le cuestionó sarcásticamente.

-Sí, eso suena bastante lógico, pero entiende si ves a una mujer salir solamente con una toalla del baño en donde se supone está uno de tus amigos, lo último que piensas es que sea dicho amigo y mucho menos me voy a fijar a detalle en las partes reconstruidas de su cuerpo. Por cierto… ¿Por qué te volviste chica?

-¡ESO MISMO QUISIERA SABER!- le gritó y luego tras algunos segundos de reflexión - Veamos, todo ocurrió mientras dormía.

-¿Tendría que ver con el portal?

-Bueno, es difícil de decir, porque un portal interdimensional no puede cambiarte de género por sí mismo, a menos que…

-¡El cristal!- dijeron al unísono.

-¡El cristal está hechizado!

-Tonterías, soy un científico, yo no creo en esas cosas- miró hacia su pecho - sin embargo, tal vez haya una posibilidad, bueno si Espanta Claus existe, tal vez…¡No! ¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo? debe ser obra de la Ingeniería genética, ¡tal vez!, algún científico estaba experimentando y de alguna manera logró que este cristal me cambie externamente- argumentó, entretanto sacaba un escáner y lo pasaba por su cuerpo – no… puede ser… ¡El cambio también afectó a mis órganos internos!- añadió la mujer, ya más asustada.

-Pero eso no explica lo de tus partes metálicas, las cuales también cambiaron.

-Eso es cierto. Pero aun así me rehusó a creer que esto es obra de magia…aunque un cambio tan repentino parece algo sacado de la ciencia ficción…

-No te compliques, lo único que tenemos que hacer es descubrir de que dimensión vino este cristal, entrar y preguntar cómo se revierte.

-¡Amenaza, a veces te comportas como un verdadero genio! A partir de este momento, lo más importante es seguir tu plan, antes de que alguien más me vea de esta forma y con "alguien" me refiero a Voltar.

-Pues, yo creo que te ves bien así. Pero hay algo que falta – el joven, empujó nuevamente a Frogg hacia el interior del baño.

-¿Qué te pasa?

–Mejor termina de bañarte, lávate y sécate bien el cabello. ¿Dónde pones tu ropa limpia?

-En el closet que tengo en mi habitación. En el segundo cajón de la derecha. Pero es la única que tengo, porque se supone que hoy lavaría ropa.

-Ahora regreso.

20 minutos más tarde.

Amenaza entró a la habitación de Frogg cargando una bolsa.

Por su parte, la mujer ya estaba secándose el cabello y algo impaciente - ¿A dónde fuiste?

El hombre no contestó y en tono amable le indicó - Ten ponte esto.

Frogg sacó de la bolsa un traje parecido al que usaba normalmente, sólo que en versión femenina- ¡¿Y esto?

-Le pedí a la vecina, ya sabes la que es modista, que te lo arregle. Te dejo para que te vistas- salió, pero permaneció detrás de la puerta, hasta que Frogg le indicara que podía entrar.

Frogg, simplemente hizo lo que su amigo le dijo, sin embargo, cuando terminó de revisar el contenido de la bolsa y vio para su sorpresa que en el fondo había una muda de ropa interior femenina. -¡No me voy a poner eso!

-Es sólo por el tiempo que estés como chica, no creo que los bóxers se ajusten a tu cuerpo actual, las proporciones de éste han cambiado y tienes que cubrirlas –explicó el pelirrojo, desde afuera de la habitación.

-Tienes razón, pero…no me agrada la idea… ¿y si alguien se entera?

-No le voy decir a nadie y lo sabes.

Frogg de nuevo tuvo que resignarse -Está bien

Unos instantes después, el chico fuerte de la L.D.S.M. entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a Frogg.

-Lo "bueno" es que me trajiste uno que se abrocha por delante, de otro modo, no iba poder.

-Lo "bueno" es que lo tomas con humor.

-Estoy siendo realista, no sé cómo las mujeres pueden abrocharse estas cosas por detrás.

-Es práctica supongo.

La chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos metálicos -Y…stem…bueno…-y soltó tímidamente -¿Cómo supiste que talla soy?

-Pues, te describí con la vecina y ella me la dio. No te preocupes, no le dije quien eres.

Frogg suspiró con alivio, pues la respuesta de su amigo lo dejó satisfecho. De pronto, Amenaza tomo un peine de cerdas separadas y empezó a peinarle el cabello.

-Y ahora ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Es que una chica debe tener un peinado acorde con ella – explicó, mientras seguía peinándole y aplicándole una crema especial.

-Pero, yo no soy una…

El pelirrojo le puso un espejo enfrente, como los que usan los estilistas al final de la sesión.

-¿Qué tal?

Amenaza le había hecho un peinado con un aire punk, que le pareció bastante agradable a Frogg. Por un momento, sintió orgullo de lo bien que se veía. De repente, fijo su atención en el objeto en que se reflejaba- ¿De dónde sacaste ese espejo de estilista profesional?

-Del mismo lugar de donde sacas todos tus inventos ex -doctor.

-¿Cómo que ex–doctor?- cuestionó Frogg, perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-Bueno, pues ahora eres doctora ¿no?

-Además de soportar la humillación de tener este cuerpo femenino, tú tienes que recordarme mi desgracia a cada segundo del día.

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo el más joven, a la vez que se paraba.

Amenaza miró a la chica y le ofreció la mano para levantarse, con una sonrisa tan agradable que dejó a la mujer callada y sin ganas de seguir reclamándole.

-Está bien, vamos – sujetó la mano de su amigo con su ahora más fina garra derecha.

Dos horas después

-Bueno, supongo que todo está listo para irnos, pero, ¿por qué apenas se secó mi ropa llevaste tres más de mis uniformes con la dichosa vecina para que los arreglara?

-Pues, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estés así, lo mejor es prevenir.

-Bueno, mejor ya vámonos – la mujer comenzó a reproducir el procedimiento para abrir el portal de donde vino el cristal.

Sin que ninguno de los dos integrantes de la L.D.S.M. se percatara, una pequeña sombra se acercó -¿Qué hace una chica en la guarida y tocando las cosas de Frogg? Ya tengo suficiente con esos odiosos vecinitos, que no dejan de venir a molestarme.

-Yo sólo estaba…- trató de argumentar algo la joven.

-Sí, sí como sea – la interrumpió el bajito y se volteó con rapidez hacia el pelirrojo - ¿Dónde está Frogg?

-Él esta…

-_Amenaza, por favor, no le digas nada a Voltar_ – suplicó mentalmente el pobre científico transformado en mujer, juntando ambas garras metálicas.

El pelirrojo se percató de esto y decidió que lo más conveniente para Frogg era ocultar su identidad, puesto que si Voltar se enteraba buscaría la manera de, primero burlarse de él hasta desfallecer de risa y luego, sacarle provecho a la situación actual del científico del grupo metiéndolo en alguno de sus descabellados planes.

-Veras, él se fue a... conseguir entradas para el concierto de Rock Gothlington

-Pues no es que me interese, pero ese concierto, ¿no es en tres días? Además, tengo entendido que fuiste con él hace dos semanas, precisamente a conseguir las entradas para ese estúpido concierto…- argumentó Voltar, mirando al pelirrojo con algo de desconfianza.

-No, no, es que utilice mal un verbo, no fue a conseguirlas… más bien fue… a recogerlas, sí eso, a recogerlas, ya las teníamos separadas, pero por falta de tiempo, no las hemos ido a buscar.

-Bueno como sea, llámale y dile que no tarde, tengo un plan malvado que quiero ejecutar en breve – ordenó, saliendo del laboratorio.

Frogg respiró con tranquilidad, pero aún se encontraba a la expectativa.

-Gracias Amenaza, no pensé que fueras a… mentir.

-Lo que sea para ayudar a una damisela en peligro.

-¡Oye tampoco te pases! - exclamó la chica, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada por la pena que le provocó aquel comentario.

-Pero, yo no mentí, se supone que se recogían las entradas antes de la 1:00 p.m. –comentó el joven secuaz, mirando su reloj - y sabes… ya son las 12:15 p.m.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso? ¡Noooooooooo!

La mujer salió corriendo de ahí, olvidándose por completo de la transformación que había sufrido la noche anterior. Amenaza, sólo sonrió ante la situación, después de todo, aun en su forma masculina, Frogg siempre se comportaba así cuando de la estrella del Gothic Metal se trataba.

* * *

Bueno, es todo por el momento, aquí dejo algunas de mis notas

_**(1) **__En el mundo de Atoms, existe la Tierra de Amazonia, sin embargo, ignoro cómo se les dice a las habitantes del lugar, por lo que las llamaré Amazonias en lugar Amazonas, el cual es el término utilizado en la mitología griega para designar a un pueblo de mujeres guerreras legendarias, pero sí utilizaré algunas de las características de las Amazonas en la descripción de las Amazonias._

_**(2)**__ Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Finn sí que se esmera, cuando de encontrar chicas lindas se trata. _


	2. Frogg ¿Quien?

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Liga de Súper Malvados, ni de Storm Hawks me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Bueno como muchos usuarios, manejo las _cursivas_ para indicar pensamientos de los personajes y para mis notas aclaratorias al final.

En esta ocasión la ortografía va por mi cuenta, pero acepto que me apoye de un excelente corrector ortográfico en línea.

Muchas gracias **Nightcathybrid**, gracias a ti me animé a subir este nuevo capítulo tan pronto, espero que te agrade.

¡Bienvenidos todos a los que les guste este tipo de temáticas! y si dejan comentarios mucho mejor, pues me ayuda a mejorar mi forma de escribir y claro si tienen alguna petición de algo que quieren que pase en el fic se puede gestionar, pero sólo recuerden que es un Stork X Frogg.

**Capitulo 2: Frogg ¿Quien? **

Cuando se encontraba a punto de llegar al lugar donde se supone que debía recoger los boletos, Frogg se dio cuenta de la realidad: había salido con ese cuerpo de chica y para recoger sus valiosos pases tendría que mostrar una identificación oficial. ¡Gran problema!

-¡Sólo me quedan 10 minutos antes de que cierren!

Finalmente, la mujer se decidió y llamó en la ventanilla; tal vez por la prisa el encargado no le pediría identificación, sino tan sólo el comprobante que había impreso al finalizar el trámite en línea para conseguir los boletos. Frogg suspiró profundo y…

–Disculpe…yo

El vendedor se dio la vuelta, dejando ver que no era otro que…

-¡Juan Justicia!

- ¿Te conozco? – preguntó con aire de galán de telenovela y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Frogg.

-No lo creo señor…- contestó con algo de nerviosismo, apartando la mirada, ya que si ese hombre le descubría, lo que consideraba una humillación, podría salir a la luz.

-Soy tan famoso jeje, que todas las bellezas de la ciudad me conocen, y obviamente tú no eres la excepción, pero déjame decirte que ya no soy más Juan Justicia, ahora soy Juan Encargado de Taquilla - se presentó con mucha seguridad.

-Juan Encargado de Taquilla –repitió Frogg, aguantándose la risa.

-Así es lindura, pero tú puedes llamarme Juan.

-_Un momento_ ¡_¿Lindura? ¿Por qué me dice así? Se supone que ni lo conozco... _Bueno…yo sólo vine por unos boletos.

-Déjame ver…ah sí, parecen que son los últimos dos que quedan ¡¿Qué rayos? Aquí dice que son de la Liga de Súper Malvados…y… ¿por qué vienes tú a recogerlos? - preguntó observándola, sospechando de sus palabras.

-Es que no pudieron venir…y pues…me han dado su comprobante…

-¡Pero mira que descarados! Dejar que una chica linda venga recoger estos boletos…y sola…- dijo sonriéndole, mientras movía las cejas arriba y abajo repetidas veces, para luego poner un rostro serio - lo siento preciosa, te los daría sin identificación, como lo hice hace dos semanas con esa belleza rubia…

-¿_Por qué me dice estas cosas?_

-…sí lo sé… soy tan genial que borré el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad de ese día, sin que el gerente se diera cuenta.

_-¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué tengo tiempo para escuchar sus tonterías?_

-Pero bueno, el caso es que no te voy a dar los boletos ¿Por qué mejor no tienes una cita conmigo?

-_¿Una cita con él? _No gracias. _¿Qué le pasa a Juan?_ ¡Oye tú, sólo tengo 5 minutos!

-¿Otra vez coqueteando con las clientas Juan? ¡Es todo! ¡Estás despedido! - intervino el gerente del lugar, un joven rubio con el rostro más conocido de Metrotown, pues se podía encontrar en casi cualquier lugar de la ciudad.

-¿Sólo por coquetear? - replicó el aspirante a súper héroe.

-No, en realidad es por esto - dijo, para enseguida mostrar el vídeo en donde claramente Juan hacia la confesión de lo ocurrido con la mujer rubia.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! esa mujer era una ladrona y se llevó todo lo que había en las cajas_. _

Juan como siempre se fue con el rabo entre las patas _**(1)**_, tan característico de él, no sin antes girarse hacia donde Frogg.

–Oye preciosidad, ya que estoy libre, ¿por qué no te olvidas de ese concierto y vienes conmigo? - le propuso, sólo para descubrir que "la preciosidad" estaba hablando con el gerente e ignorándolo completamente.

-Lo siento señorita, pero sólo puedo entregarle los boletos a alguna de las personas que aparecen en el comprobante.

-Me siento ignorado - habló el pobre Juan, mientras se perdía de vista.

-¡La mala suerte siempre me persigue! – se quejó Frogg.

-No te agobies - dijo una masculina, pero dulce voz a sus espadas, quien no era otro que su amigo Amenaza.

Faltando dos minutos Amenaza, presentó la identificación oficial de la Liga y los boletos le fueron entregados en mano.

-Gracias.

-De nada, te fuiste tan rápido que olvidaste lo de tu nuevo cuerpo, ¿verdad?

-Ejem es que bueno… yo sólo… el concierto de Rock Gothlington…esto - trató de explicarse, sin evitar jugar con lo que en sus garras equivalían a sus dedos índices.

-Oye ¿ése que se fue no era Juan? – el pelirrojo cambió drásticamente la conversación.

-Sí, tenía miedo de que me descubriera y para colmo no paraba de fastidiarme.

-¿A qué te refieres con fastidiarte?

-Es que no cesaba de molestarme, se la pasaba diciéndome preciosidad, lindura y cosas por el estilo.

-Entiendo.

-Te confieso, que hubo un momento en que me dieron ganas de decirle quien era yo, para que dejara de ponerme este tipo de calificativos, pero obviamente eso hubiera sido mi ruina.

-Sabes…

-¿Eh?

-Ahora que lo pienso, deberías ponerte un nombre de chica.

-Mejor déjalo así, ya tengo suficiente con usar esta ropa, como para que también me tenga que cambiar de nombre.

-¿Qué te parece el nombre Frida?

-No me estás escuchando Amenaza.

-Si te estoy escuchando, pero es que yo creo que te quedaría bien el nombre Frida.

-Pero yo no llevo la paz a ningún lado _**(2)**_, yo lo que quiero es causar dolor y ruina a cada paso que dé.

-Pero es bonito y le va muy bien a tu apellido.

-No me vas a dejar tranquilo ¿verdad? …Bueno tú ganas…y si vamos a inventar una historia sobre mí, será mejor que lo hagamos bien, diremos que soy la prima de Frogg, quien vino a visitarlo, sin embargo, mi querido primo viajó a Alemania por una Reunión Extraordinaria de Científicos Locos y creo que sería todo. Ahora, será mejor que vayamos a la guarida, ya es algo tarde y no quiero que otro conocido me vea en esta forma.

-Adelántate, por favor, yo tengo que ir a Mall-o-Mart por un encargo para Voltar.

-Amenaza ¿No te molesta siempre hacerle encargos a Voltar?

-No, de hecho, en esas salidas me relajo y conozco gente nueva.

-Tú siempre tan amable y positivo. Yo nunca podría ser como tú, ni aunque lo intentará y créeme que alguna vez lo intenté.

-Mucha gente, dice que ciertas personas cambian su carácter y la forma de ver el mundo cuando se enamoran, así que ¿por qué no te buscas un novio?

- ¿Un novio? - cuestionó la chica, totalmente indignada.

- Pues en tu estado actual, es lo mejor- habló el pelirrojo, sin perder su sincera sonrisa- Eres bonita, así que conseguirás uno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Frogg se empezaba a desesperar - Eres un…un…- intentó insultarlo para toparse nuevamente con su rostro sonriente, por lo que tuvo una breve platica interna- _él nunca habla con la intención de burlarse de nadie, él siempre trata de ayudar a los demás, y sobre todo es tu amigo, por lo que jamás diría algo para perjudicarte – _y tras unos instantes completó tranquilamente_- …_un buen chico…Bien, me voy a la guarida, nos vemos ahí.

Amenaza llamó un taxi y le dio indicaciones al chofer. Cuando el vehículo se perdió de vista empezó a caminar hacia la dirección del establecimiento comercial.

-¡Hola viejo!

-¿Eh?

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza y vio a un hombre de piel pálida, hombros anchos, estrecha cintura y un corte de cabello inspirado en Philip Oakey de The Human League _**(3)**_; el cual se encontraba vestido con botas, pantalones y camisa todos del mismo color oscuro; esta última tenía en el centro de la parte delantera una pequeña placa con la cabeza de un castor disecado y lo que parecía ser la piel de un tejón en la parte de atrás.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces caminando por la calle Rock?

-Estoy saliendo de un almuerzo con algunos ejecutivos de la disquera. Oye y ¿Quién la chica con la que estabas?

-Es la prima del Doktor Frogg

-¿De quién?

-Del Doktor Frogg.

- Mmmm… No me suena.

-Ya sabes mi compañero de la Liga de Súper Malvados, junto con Voltar.

-Tampoco me suena.

-Voltar es el jefe de la Liga.

- …

-El pequeño con traje rojo y el enorme casco - explicó el pelirrojo, moviendo las manos dándole forma a su descripción.

-Ah sí, ese enanito irritante - dijo Rock chasqueando los dedos en señal de entendimiento.

-No lo es una vez que lo conoces; y Frogg es el científico del grupo.

- ...

-Es el delgado del cabello alborotado que siempre viste de azul.

-Sigue sin sonarme, volviendo a la chica…

-¿La chica?... Ah sí, se llama Frida, está de visita en la guarida por unos días, o el tiempo que haga falta para que vuelva a ser nuevamente Frogg - diciendo esto último demasiado bajo para que el cantante pudiera entenderlo.

-¿Qué? No entendí lo último.

-Qué se está quedando en la guarida por un tiempo, porque quería ver a su primo Frogg.

-Insisto no sé quién es ése, seguro será un producto de tu imaginación.

-No, en serio él…

Pero Rock no le dejo terminar la frase – Sabes estaba pensando que sería buena idea ir a visitarte.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, es que últimamente tengo mucho estrés, ya sabes por lo del concierto y la verdad quisiera relajarme un poco y que mejor opción que con mi amigo "Rompe cosas".

- Pues claro, las puertas de nuestra vil guarida están abiertas para ti, puedes venir cuando gustes.

-¿Qué tal mañana como a esta hora?

-¿Mañana?... mmm… creo que está bien, les avisaré a los muchachos que nos iras a visitar.

-Entonces nos veremos ahí Amenaza - se despidió, haciendo el símbolo rockero con la mano derecha.

-Hasta mañana- el joven secuaz imitó la acción de Rock.

Después de este encuentro inesperado, Amenaza simplemente vio como se alejaba el rockero, quien enseguida fue interceptado por una mujer, seguramente una fan que deseaba pedirle un autógrafo.

-Rock es muy popular - el pelirrojo miró su reloj- ¡Se me hace tarde! será mejor que me apresure – terminó de decir y continuo su camino hacia Mall-o-Mart.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en Tierra Amazonia.

Los tres Storm Hawks aún esperaban a sus compañeros de escuadrón.

-Tal vez encontraron algunas chicas y se están divirtiendo de lo lindo. Le reclamaré a Junko cuando regrese por no invitarme – dijo Finn, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

-Que sea algo que tú harías Finn, no significa que ellos lo hagan – argumentó la morena.

-Relájate Piper, tú también deberías aprender a divertirte.

-Para ti todo es diversión y mujeres.

-Disfruto de la vida, eso es todo.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo no disfruto de la vida porque no voy a fiestas? – inquirió la chica algo irritada.

-No sabía que siquiera conocieras esa palabra Piper – le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Por eso prefiero quedarme en el Cóndor a disfrutar de un tiempo de reflexión en soledad –intervino el merbiano al ver que los dos chicos comenzaban a discutir.

-Siempre dices eso ¿Qué en Tierra Merb jamás salías a divertirte con las chicas de tu especie? - cuestionó Finn a su compañero Storm Hawk.

-En realidad nop...

- Por favor, ¿a caso no quieres salir con alguna chica linda? - insistió el muchacho.

-La verdad no es algo que este entre mis prioridades - contestó el merbiano.

Ambos chicos, sabían que Stork no era muy afecto a interactuar con otros seres, sin embargo, no pudieron ocultar en sus rostros la sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del timonel.

-Stork no me digas que jamás has pensado en encontrar pareja y tener una familia propia – se animó a decir Piper.

-Sí, deberías considerar la idea de tener cachorros - dijo el rubio riéndose.

-¿Carrochos? – preguntó Stork, arqueando la ceja, para enseguida corregirlo - Querrás decir merbs.

-Bueno el caso es que me entendiste.

-Mmm, verán en Tierra Merb tenemos un dicho "el amor puede impactarte en cualquier momento, pues éste siempre está a la vuelta de una catástrofe".

-Sabes eso ni siquiera rima- replicó el rubio.

-¿O sea cuando tiemble, haya huracán o la próxima abra un hoyo luminoso como el de ayer puedes conocer a tu pareja ideal? – preguntó Piper algo incrédula.

-Sip… algo así – contestó el timonel.

-Incluso Finn se ligaría a una amazonia más rápido que eso – intervino Piper.

-¡Por supuesto!… oye.

* * *

En Metrotown

Por su parte, Frogg ya estaba en la guarida, acostada en el sofá, esperando para entrar al portal en cuanto Amenaza regresará. Sólo bastaba con presionar un botón para iniciar su expedición.

Se limitó a recordar lo que había pasado momentos antes, cuando entró a la guarida y tuvo que contarle a Voltar la historia acordada con el pelirrojo, por suerte su pequeño jefe le creyó y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, decidió que como líder se merecía tomar uno de sus largos baños relajantes, así que por ahora, Frogg no tenía que preocuparse de las acciones de su "malévolo" jefe.

-Bueno, mejor me entretengo en algo mientras llega.

La chica simplemente se sentó en el sofá y empezó a ver lo primero que encontró en la televisión, un programa de entrevistas con los famosos de Metrotown. En esta ocasión anunciaban una conversación grabada con el famoso Rock Gothlington, el cual accedió a hablar con ellos sobre el nuevo material discográfico que interpretaría en su próximo concierto.

-¡Es maravilloso! – Dijo con emoción para enseguida, dejando escapar un suspiro - Es genial, puedo ver la entrevista, mientras Amenaza regresa, espero que tarde el tiempo que dure el programa.

Media hora después, el fortachón abría la puerta de la guarida con unas bolsas llenas de los caramelos preferidos de Voltar.

-¡Hola! Disculpa si me tarde, había muchas personas comprando.

-No te preocupes, déjame ayudarte – ofreció Frogg sonriendo, tomando una de las bolsas.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la cocina.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? – preguntó el pelirrojo algo extrañado de la reacción de su compañera.

-Es que acaba de terminar la entrevista que le hicieron a Rock Gothlington sobre su nuevo disco– contestó emocionada – Ahora ya no puedo esperar para ir al concierto.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, y sabes acabas de recordarme algo sobre el día de mañana.

-¿Qué va a pasar mañana? - inquirió la joven.

- Veras, es que cuando te fuiste me encontré con…

Sin previo aviso, el sabueso interdimensional hizo su aparición, fijando su atención en la única chica en la habitación.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Apocalipsis? – preguntó amablemente Amenaza.

El sabueso no le hizo caso y siguió observando fijamente a la chica, quien obviamente comenzaba a ponerse sumamente nerviosa. Empezó a olfatear el aire en la habitación y pronto se dio cuenta, que aquella persona no era otro que el Doktor Frogg, de eso no cabía duda alguna en el demonio amarillo; él reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte, el delicioso aroma del miedo que despertaba en el científico loco, cada vez que se encontraba en su presencia.

La bestia interdimensional, comenzó a cercarse a Frogg, riéndose con malicia.

_-¡Oh no!... se ha dado cuenta_ – pensó la joven del cabello verde, mientras retrocedía con la intención de escapar lo más lejos posible de aquel demonio.

* * *

Notas

_**(1)** Expresión utilizada en México que quiere decir que se fue con vergüenza y humillación, ya que hace referencia a los perros cuando huyen de algún lugar cuando algo no va bien._

_**(2) **Frida es un nombre de origen germánico que significa: "la que lleva la paz"._

_**(3)**__Philip Oakey es un compositor, cantante y productor inglés, quien después de la que banda "The Future" se transformara __ en "The Human League", como cantante quería una mirada que le hiciera destacarse de otros. Fue cuando, después de ver a una chica en un autobús de Sheffield con un estilo de pelo Veronica Lake, Oakey se inspiró para adoptar un extraño corte asimétrico-geométrico, hasta los hombros de un lado y corto por el otro y este peinado se volvió la marca registrada de Oakey (Wikipedia)._


	3. La rana y la cigüeña

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Liga de Súper Malvados, ni de Storm Hawks me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Los que habrán visto Storm Hawks saben que todos los miembros del escuadrón del mismo nombre tienen 14 años a excepción de Stork, quien está a principio de sus veinte. Por su parte, en cuanto la Liga de Súper Malvados no estoy muy segura, pero Amenaza debe tener alrededor de unos 25 años, Frogg debe estar a finales de sus veinte o a principio de sus treinta, mientras que Voltar debe tener más o menos la misma edad del científico loco.

**Capitulo 3: La rana y la cigüeña**

Apocalipsis dejaba escapar su maliciosa risa, acercándose poco a poco a la mujer; ésta última seguía retrocediendo para salir de la cocina. Así, pasaron escasos segundos cuando por fin, el sabueso interdimensional dio su movida saltando para atacarla, sin embargo, Frogg logró esquivarlo, al parecer todo fue gracias a que su cuerpo actual era un poco más ágil en comparación con el anterior. Acto seguido, empezó a correr hacia su laboratorio para encontrar algo con lo que pudiera defenderse.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – gritó la chica, huyendo de su agresor.

Amenaza, se paralizó por un momento. Él siempre aceptaba que Apocalipsis "jugara" con Frogg, ya que según él, era la forma en que el sabueso interdimensional le demostraba su afecto al científico loco, sin embargo, Frogg ahora era una mujer, y por lo tanto, no estaba bien que Apocalipsis siguiera interactuando con su amigo, cuando menos no tan rudamente. Después de unos instantes, Amenaza reaccionó y les siguió los pasos.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Frogg tomó un martillo y se lo arrojó a la bestia, sin embargo, su puntería seguía siendo tan mala como siempre, por lo que la herramienta solamente rozó al sabueso y cayó al piso. En un segundo intento, para atinarle al sabueso tomó un desatornillador y volvió a repetir la acción, sólo que esta vez, la herramienta, en lugar caer al piso inmediatamente, chocó contra la pared y le pegó justamente al botón que activaba el portal, razón por la cual, empezó a funcionar casi al instante. Apocalipsis, se abalanzó nuevamente hacia la chica, por lo que Frogg atravesó el portal, con el único fin de escapar del animal. La bestia corrió con la intención de darle alcance y también cruzó el campo de energía.

Cuando Amenaza llegó al lugar de los hechos, vio como la chica y el sabueso interdimensional entraban por el portal. La voz de la computadora se escuchó para dar el siguiente mensaje "el portal se cerrará en 15 segundos" y enseguida apareció un contador automático. El pelirrojo escribió una pequeña nota en una hoja de papel y la pegó en la pantalla de la computadora, para luego coger el equipaje que había preparado con Frogg para una expedición corta.

-Hay algo que se me está olvidando...

El pelirrojo, chasqueó los dedos al recordar lo que era. Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo del Doktor Frogg y tomó una especie de reloj que el científico loco había preparado para que funcione como un control remoto para el portal, sin que se tuviera la necesidad de tener a alguien del otro lado para encenderlo.

-¡Cielos! sin esto no hubiéramos podido regresar – habló aliviado por haber recordado ese aparato tan importante.

* * *

En Tierra Amazonia.

Todo era silencio en el Cóndor, Stork se encontraba sentado frente al timón del Cóndor, leyendo un libro titulado "Las siete enfermedades más mortales en Tierra Amazonia"; por su parte Piper revisaba algunos planos con puntos vulnerables de las naves Cyclonianas y Finn..., bueno él estaba aburrido y algo hambriento.

Finn se acercó a donde se encontraba trabajando Piper -Tengo hambre y si cierta especialista en cristales compartiera conmigo algunas de sus galletas especiales, mi estomago estaría muy feliz – dijo el chico, poniéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas a la morena, con quien momentos atrás se encontraba discutiendo.

-Está bien, toma las que quieras del tarro, estoy horneando más de todas formas – le contestó la chica.

-¡Gracias Piper! – exclamó el rubio alegremente.

-Sólo no quiero migajas por toda la nave, ¿me oíste? – añadió Piper.

-Aja sí, como digas – le contestó Finn, llenándose la boca con galletas.

-Hombres…

Fue en ese momento, que por segunda vez y sin previo aviso, se abrió en el Cóndor el portal que conectaba a Metrotown con Tierra Amazonia. Los dos humanos y el merbiano, se giraron para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando del portal abierto salió una mujer de cabello verde oscuro, ella estaba mirando hacia atrás; por lo que no veía hacia donde se dirigía; al parecer intentaba escapar de algo o tal vez alguien.

-¡Oh no! – alcanzó a decir el merbiano, antes de que la joven se impactara contra él, tirándolo de la silla.

La mujer quedó encima de él y aún algo atontada debido al golpe que se dio, puso sus finas garras sobre el piso y levantó su cuerpo hasta donde pudo. Al mismo tiempo, Stork debajo de ella ponía una mano sobre el suelo y otra en su frente. La chica, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los del merbiano, este último, inmediatamente bajo la otra mano al piso y aunque no lograba entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, sin darse cuenta se perdió en las pupilas de la mujer que hasta ese momento le resultaba todo un misterio.

Desde dentro del portal se escuchó un feroz aullido y todos en la habitación fijaron su atención hacia ese punto en particular, con excepción de Frogg, quien se rehusaba a voltear, pues sabía del cruel destino que le esperaba en las garras del sabueso interdimensional. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Apocalipsis hiciera su aparición, ante la mirada de asombro de todos los presentes.

-Si me disculpas voy a desmayarme ahora – fue lo único que dijo, antes de caer inconsciente sobre el cuerpo del merbiano.

Apocalipsis, se acercaba cual depredador a su presa donde se encontraba Frogg. Para él siempre era un placer atormentar al científico loco, mujer o hombre no importaba, acosarlo era genial. Del lado derecho del puente de mando, Finn trató de dispárale con su ballesta una de sus flechas al demonio amarillo, sin embargo, la bestia la calcinó con su aliento de fuego.

-¿Qué rayos? - alcanzó a decir el rubio.

-¡Estamos condenados! – exclamó el merbiano, abrazando con fuerza a la mujer encima de él, chasqueando los dientes, como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba aterrado.

Inesperadamente una gruesa voz intervino en la escena

-¡Apocalipsis! ¡Deja a estos chicos en paz!

-Grrrrrr

-Antes podías jugar así con Frogg, pero ahora ya no ¿Entendido amiguito? - prosiguió el pelirrojo con su voz rabia, moviendo el dedo índice de arriba hacia abajo.

Apocalipsis, bajó la cabeza avergonzado, pues Amenaza tendría que estar realmente molesto para reprenderlo de esa manera, por lo que sé teletransportó a un rincón de la nave a la vista de todos.

-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes causados, por favor, les ruego disculpen a Apocalipsis.

-¡¿Apocalipsis? Sí que le va bien el nombrecito – contestó el rubio

_-Que hombre tan apuesto_ – pensó Piper poniendo su clásica cara de chica enamorada, con un dedo bajo el labio inferior a la vez que pestañeaba.

Amenaza se acercó donde Stork y Frogg, la chica aún yacía inconsciente por el susto de unos instantes atrás. Por su parte, Stork había logrado sentarse en el piso, pero por alguna razón, aún continuaba sujetando con fuerza a la mujer.

-Te agradezco que la cuidaras, pero si sigues abrazándola así, vas a lograr que se asfixié.

-Lo siento, es sólo que al ver como ese monstruo de la perdición se acercaba, pensé que sería nuestro inevitable fin- dijo y le entregó la mujer al fortachón.

El pelirrojo le sonrió amablemente -Hablas igual que ella.

Ante el comentario de ese hombre tan amable como musculoso, Stork sólo arqueó la ceja. Realizando una comparación se podía decir que era idéntico a Junko, sólo que claro, el pelirrojo era humano y su amigo un Wallop. Por su parte, Reginald no parecía sorprendido ante la apariencia de aquel ser de piel verde, tal vez porque ya estaba acostumbrado a convivir con súper villanos, extraterrestres y mutantes en Metrotown.

-Disculpen ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda recostarla?

-Sí, claro - le contestó Piper sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Desde cuándo, somos tan amables con extraños que aparecen de agujeros de energía? – preguntó el rubio, cruzando los brazos.

-¡Cállate Finn!– exclamó Piper, empujando a Finn con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo.

-¡Ouch!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el pobre chico.

-Es cierto, les ruego me disculpen de nuevo, ni siquiera me he presentado. A mí me llaman Amenaza y esta señorita _**(1)**_ es Frida.

-Hace unos momentos me pareció oír que la llamabas Frogg - atinó a decir la joven.

-Es correcto, es Frida Frogg.

Amenaza le había prometido a Frogg no contar nada sobre lo que le había pasado, y si bien algo le decía que podía estar seguro que estos jóvenes eran buenos chicos, prefirió no confiarles nada sobre el efecto del cristal sobre su compañero de la Liga, al menos no sin antes consultarlo con el científico primero.

-¿Frogg? suena como a rana- comentó el timonel

-Mira quién habla cigüeña – le contestó la joven dejando escapar un leve risa, mientras ponía una mano en la boca.

-Um… – fue el único sonido que salió de los labios de Stork, quien simplemente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba aquel libro, que momentos atrás había terminado en el suelo por causa de la villana.

-Tampoco nos hemos presentado, así que, si me permite lo haré con mucho gusto: el timonel es Stork, es excelente en su trabajo, aunque como pudo notar es algo paranoico; yo soy Piper especialista en cristales, navegación y tácticas. Aún faltan tres miembros más del equipo Aerrow, el líder y caballero del cielo; Junko, ingeniero de vuelo y armamento pesado; y Radarr, el copiloto de Aerrow y leal amigo. Ellos tuvieron un contratiempo, pero regresaran en cuanto sea posible. Juntos somos conocidos como los Storm Hawks.

El rubio hizo ruidos como si estuviera tosiendo, para luego decir - ¿Te olvidas de alguien?

-Ah sí… el rubio irritante es Finn, es el tirador – habló Piper de mala gana.

-Chica-cha – dijo el rubio, moviendo ambos dedos índices como si de pistolas se tratara.

-Es un honor conocerlos. Entonces, ¿ustedes son como un grupo de héroes?

-Yo no diría que lo somos del todo, todavía nos falta mucho por aprender, pero hacemos lo que podemos - le contestó humildemente la joven. - Usted si es un héroe, ¿verdad? ¿es por eso que nos preguntó si nosotros también lo éramos? ¿verdad que si?

Amenaza quiso decirles sobre el oficio que desempeñaba en la Liga de Súper Malvados - Pues bueno verán yo…

-Pero es obvio que sí, porque usted nos salvó, sin importarle el peligro– dijo segura y sin dejar que él se explique, para luego fijar su mirada hacia la chica en los brazos de aquel guapo hombre – ya que nos presentamos, acomodemos a su amiga.

-Si quieres puedes dejarla en mi habitación - soltó el rubio con su típica pose de gran conquistador, colocando la mano en una de las paredes del Cóndor.

El rubio sintió como la mano de Piper le daba un golpe en la nuca.

-¡Eres un grosero!- exclamó la joven, con las dos manos en la cintura.

Inmediatamente la chica junto ambas manos y se volteó con una gran sonrisa a ver a Amenaza, el cual se estaba conteniendo de la risa, al observar la escena protagonizada por los dos chicos.

-Discúlpelo, hoy no tomó su medicamento.

-Pues si está enfermo no deberías pegarle - dijo de una manera muy inocente Amenaza.

Piper se sonrojó al instante – _es tan lindo_… - pensó, mirándolo; hasta que se dio cuenta de lo hacía y sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar – eh…sí…sígame por aquí, ella puede dormir en mi habitación, mientras le acondicionamos algo mejor.

-Te lo agradezco Piper.

-_Mi nombre nunca se había escuchado mejor._

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de Piper. Al llegar y abrir la puerta, ella se dio cuenta de su error, pues olvidó que el día anterior, había trabajado hasta altas horas de la noche y dejó dispersas sus herramientas de trabajo, lo cual hizo que su cara quedara, complemente roja como un tomate. Amenaza se dio cuenta de esto.

-No te preocupes, ella también trabaja mucho y deja sus cosas algo desordenadas en donde vivimos.

-… ¿Ustedes viven juntos? – preguntó con algo de desilusión en su voz al mismo tiempo que el color rojo se despintaba de su rostro moreno.

-Sí – contestó simplemente Amenaza.

-¿Son pareja? – inquirió con aún más desilusión, y enseguida se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado - Oh discúlpeme, no fue mi intensión ser tan indiscreta.

-No te preocupes, es bueno preguntar, se aprenden muchas cosas interesantes de esa manera. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…mmmm… pareja no, más bien yo diría que somos un cuarteto.

-¿Qué? ¿Un cuarteto? _y con lo inocente que se veía._

-Sí, es que somos un equipo Voltar, Frogg, Apocalipsis y yo, que como siempre trabajamos juntos, no tiene caso que vivamos en lugares separados… ¿Es muy extraño?

No... no…no…para nada… nada extraño jajaja, _que mal pensada soy, me está afectando pasar tanto tiempo con Finn, y al parecer sólo son amigos. _Ahora regreso.

Un minuto después la joven había vuelto empujando a Stork, quien sujetaba su libro sobre su pecho con ambas manos.

-Mejor que duerma en el cuarto de Stork, el tiene más arreglado su cuarto que el mío je je.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- preguntó el merbiano, totalmente confundido.

-Vamos Stork se más sociable – susurró la morena al oído del timonel.

-Bien… –contestó el merbiano, dando un suspiro.

Stork abrió la puerta de su habitación y Amenaza colocó a Frogg en la cama suavemente.

–Sera mejor que yo le quite el cinturón, es lo más conveniente en estos casos de desmayo, así estará más cómoda – dijo Piper, despojando a Frogg del cinturón con el símbolo de L.O.S.E., ubicándolo en la mesa de noche del merbiano– y con esto pondremos sus pies en alto para que la sangre llegue más rápido a su cerebro – añadió, al mismo tiempo que le ponía una almohada en los pies a la chica de cabello verde oscuro.

-Vaya si que sabes mucho de estas cosas – le dijo Amenaza.

-Bueno… es que ya tengo experiencia en estos temas – se sonrojó nuevamente - ¿Verdad Stork? - añadió sonriéndole al merbiano.

Stork sólo esbozo una leve sonrisa algo apenado por las palabras de amiga, después de todo ella tenía razón en lo que dio a entender. Inmediatamente Piper le ofreció a Amenaza unas de sus galletas especiales y algo de tomar, pero éste no quería dejar sola a la chica desmayada, porque sabía de su nerviosismo al despertar en lugares desconocidos. Por lo que, Piper sugirió que el merbiano la cuidara; Reginald terminó accediendo ante la insistencia de la morena y fue así como los dos abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Frogg al cuidado de Stork, el cual no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

El merbiano cerró la puerta automática, para no perturbar el descanso de la mujer y unos momentos después la volteaba a ver con cara de "no entiendo cómo es que llegue a esta situación, pero bueno ya que estoy aquí no tengo más remedio que hacerlo".

- Bueno… supongo que nadie me prohibió leer, mientras espero a que se despierte- dijo, sentándose en el piso, dispuesto a retomar por segunda vez su lectura.

* * *

Nota

_**(1) **__Pues Frogg, sí es señorita cuando menos en ese nuevo cuerpo sí jajaja, en lo que se refiere a su cuerpo masculino, pues quien sabe, a veces el más serio nos sorprende, pero bueno, tal vez escriba sobre ese tema más adelante en el fic. _


	4. ¿Inocente recuerdo?

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Liga de Súper Malvados, ni de Storm Hawks me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado este fic y a las que han agregado como favorito en los lugares donde lo he publicado.

Pues aquí está el cuarto capítulo, básicamente me estoy basando en las primeras temporadas de ambas series, debido a que fue cancelado el doblaje de la segunda temporada de Storm Hawks en Latinoamérica y en lo que respecta a la Liga de Súper Malvados aún no he tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de la segunda temporada en español.

**Capítulo 4: ¿Inocente recuerdo?**

En una de las habitaciones del Cóndor.

El rubio, se encontraba en el camarote que en alguna ocasión se arregló para Starling, la joven Interceptor proclamada por los tripulantes del Cóndor como una Storm Hawks honoraria. Debido a que la chica de cabello violeta no aceptó en su momento, actualmente la habitación servía como una bodega más de la nave.

-¡Esto es aburrido! – se quejó Finn a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Definitivamente, el muchacho estaba inconforme con su tarea actual, de hecho, se sentía engañado, pues momentos atrás cuando Piper fue a buscar al merbiano, la morena le asignó al tirador una misión especial. Él aceptó con gusto pensando que sería algo importante. ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber él que la "misión especial" consistía en hacer la limpieza de una habitación, para instalar a los visitantes?

-¿Adónde se habrá llevado Piper a Stork? – preguntaba en voz alta, para luego quedarse en silencio por unos segundos - Podría ser que…- empezaba a suponer el joven.

El rubio terminó la frase mentalmente y en seguida en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Por su parte, en donde se encontraban Piper y Amenaza.

Cuando el villano y la heroína salieron de la habitación de Stork, se dirigieron a la cocina, para buscar lo que la morena le había ofrecido al pelirrojo. Ahora los dos estaban en sala de juntas que los Storm Hawks utilizaban para hablar sobre sus estrategias para liberar al Atmos de la tiranía Cycloniana y que de igual manera les servía como mesa para el desayuno, almuerzo, cena y en esos momentos para un refrigerio.

-Tienes talento para la repostería, Piper – dijo Reginald, para enseguida comer otra galleta preparada por la chica.

-Me alaga, es usted muy amable – contesto la chica sonriente.

-Sabes, no tienes que llamarme de usted, puedes hablarme de tú, claro si estás de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto, como dije antes es usted muy amable…digo eres muy amable. Bueno…yo… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, claro. Puedes preguntarme lo que desees.

* * *

En la habitación de Stork

Debido a que el merbiano ya estaba leyendo sobre la séptima enfermedad más mortal de Terra Amazonia cuando la mujer se impactó contra él, terminó la lectura de aquel libro en poco tiempo, por lo que ahora inicio un nuevo texto "Insectos mortales de Terra Amazonia".

-_"La parca Amazónica, es una exótica avispa cuyo aguijón es capaz de acabar con la vida de los seres de tamaño mediano como los seres humanos. Esta mortal especie sólo puede encontrarse en la parte más profunda de la selva Amazónica, su veneno actúa en el cuerpo del individuo inmediatamente; si alguna vez se es picado por uno de estos animales se tienen como máximo 4 horas de vida. Los síntomas varían según la especie a la que pertenezca el individuo. La única cura consiste en…"_

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí ¿Oye puedo pasar? – dijo Finn, entrando a la habitación.

Stork arqueó la ceja, parecía que estaba destinado a ser interrumpido cada vez que se encontraba en la parte más interesante de su lectura. –Um… no tiene caso que preguntes si tu intención es entrar antes de escuchar la respuesta.

El timonel se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse donde se encontraba el tirador. Por su parte el rubio, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su compañero Storm Hawk, se dirigió hacia donde descansaba la mujer.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sabía que no era mi imaginación esta chica tiene garras metálicas en lugar de manos!- exclamó el humano en voz alta, al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Frogg empezó a moverse por el ruido que estaban haciendo los dos Storm Hawks, por lo que Stork se movió más rápido hacia donde Finn. El merbiano, casi se tira sobre el rubio para alcanzarlo y poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza del tirador, hizo que se agachara junto a su persona a un lado de la cama.

-Voltar déjame dormir, el despertador no ha sonado aún…- dijo claramente la mujer entre sueños, cambiando la posición en la que se encontraba descansando.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el baño privado de Voltar, en Metrotown

-Atchooooooo!

El hombrecito, ya tenía un buen rato remojándose en el agua por lo que su piel ya había quedado parecida a la textura de una ciruela pasa.

-De seguro algún villano está hablando sobre lo malvado que soy –dijo el pequeño líder siniestro, a la vez que salía de la tina.- ¡Muahahahaha!- empezó a reír, pero fue tanta su felicidad que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo dentro de la tina.

* * *

-Dime Amenaza ¿Qué hace un súper héroe en su tiempo libre? – dijo la joven, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la parte inferior de su rostro sobre ambas palmas.

Reginald, con la inocencia que mostraba en numerosas ocasiones, pensó en seguida en lo que hacía un súper héroe de altura como el Capitán Gloria. En ningún momento, se percató que realidad la pregunta de Piper iba dirigida a lo que hacía él en su tiempo libre, debido a que la morena se había creado la falta idea de que el pelirrojo, con quien estaba entablando una agradable conversación, era un súper héroe y no un súper villano.

-Los súper héroes como los ciudadanos normales tratan de relajarse un poco cuando tienen la oportunidad: van al cine, los parques, las ferias, los restaurants; pero puedes estar segura de que si algún ciudadano necesita de su ayuda, un verdadero súper héroe ira en su auxilio en el acto…

Piper, se limitó a escuchar atentamente y lanzar un suspiro, pues en serio estaba disfrutando el tiempo que pasaba con el pelirrojo.

* * *

Cuando el silencio regresó a la habitación, ambos muchachos levantaron levemente la cabeza para corroborar que el peligro había pasado.

-Tampoco tiene sentido que grites lo obvio- regañó en voz baja al muchacho, puesto que la chica estuvo a punto de despertar y todo por causa de su ruidoso compañero de escuadrón – también tiene barbilla metálica, pero yo no lo ando gritando para que se despierte – añadió asustado el merbiano, para luego ponerse los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la boca.

Stork se había hecho una imagen mental de lo que podía pasar si la muchacha se despertaba por el escándalo de Finn, todavía recordaba el día en que el rubio despertó de golpe a Piper con el sonido de su guitarra eléctrica, a eso de las 6:00 a.m., pues según él "tenía que practicar para impresionar a sus súbditos la próxima vez que visitara Terra Vapos". Lo que Piper le hizo a Finn no fue muy agradable. Tal vez, el timonel estaba generalizando la reacción de una humana que no duerme el tiempo suficiente, pero la verdad no quería averiguarlo; para él quedarse con la duda era lo ideal en este caso.

-¿Oye y quien ese tal Voltar? – preguntó el muchacho insistiendo en hablar en voz alta.

-¡Shhhhhhhhhhhh! - fue el sonido que salía de la boca del merbiano, mientras se ponía el dedo índice verticalmente sobre la boca.

A partir de ese momento la conversación entre el humano y el merbiano se dio en voz baja.

-Bueno ya… dime ¿Quién es ese Voltar?

-Um…no lo sé….al parecer es alguien que tampoco la deja dormir tranquila- contestó Stork, sonriéndole sarcásticamente

-¿Hasta tú te sientes cómico? – le cuestionó Finn con algo de indignación.

-Um…nop, la verdad no –contestó el merbiano, levantándose.

El rubio, también se incorporó y tomó de la mesa de noche de Stork, el cinturón que Piper le había quitado a Frogg, cuando recostaron a la chica de cabello verde oscuro en la cama del merbiano.

-Los que aparecen de agujeros de energía tienen buen gusto. Esta cosa es unisex ¿no? Porque el tipo musculoso tenía puesto uno igual. – comentó, al mismo tiempo que se probaba el cinturón de la mujer.

-¡Finn deja eso donde estaba! Además, acabo de recordar que tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Tengo entendido que Piper te dejó trabajo - argumentó el merbiano, dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Stork, estás empezando a actuar igual que la señorita "Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo"- contestó el muchacho, para luego fijar la mirada en el cuerpo de Frogg. - Oye… ¿ya viste la posición en la que quedó? – preguntó el rubio con una gran sonrisa, como insinuando algo.

-¡No! – contestó en seco el timonel, sin embargo, no pudo evitar ver de reojo a la chica sobre su cama.

La mujer ahora tenía el brazo izquierdo atrás de su nuca y el rostro ligeramente volteado hacia esa misma dirección; eso podría considerarse una posición normal para dormir, sin embargo, la razón por la cual rubio estaba muy interesado en la imagen que estaba siendo captada por sus pupilas, era que Frogg tenía la garra derecha sobre su pecho, más específicamente sobre la primera correa de su camisa dando la impresión de que estaba a punto de abrirla, mientras que su pierna derecha estaba flexionada hacia afuera, quedando un pequeño espacio entre sus extremidades inferiores. Para cualquier hombre, resultaba una posición bastante provocativa y para un chico de edad de Finn, tal acontecimiento merecía que él tomara cartas en el asunto.

El rubio, se volteó de nueva cuenta hacia la mesa de noche de Stork y de uno de los cajones de ésta sacó una cámara fotográfica.

-Síp, justo lo que estaba buscando.

-Tampoco deberías saber donde guardo mis cosas.

-Detalles sin importancia.

-¿Y para qué rayos quieres mi cámara?

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Hay que guardar este maravilloso momento para la posteridad – expresó el rubio, buscando la posición perfecta para tomarle una fotografía a la chica.

-¡¿Qué? No ppu-edes haa-cer ee-so – dijo el merbiano tartamudeando – ¡Simplemente no!- soltó con un volumen de voz muy alto, olvidando por un momento el temor que tenía de despertar a la joven.

-Sería un gran honor señor Rock Gothlington…- volvió a hablar claramente entre sueños la bella mujer sobre la cama del merbiano, pero esta vez conservando la posición en la que se encontraba descansando.

-¡Vaya! Ya ves lo que provocas Stork, casi se despierta por tu culpa.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-No hay problema. Te perdono.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú me perdonas a mí? ¡Finn eres un…

-Ya cálmate, lo bueno es que no se despertó. Y parece que conoce varios nombres de chicos, me pregunto ¿qué soñará? Veamos…que pasará si yo…

El tirador acercó el rostro al oído de la chica.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

El rubio decidió ignorar la pregunta de Stork y comenzó a hablarle a Frogg al oído -Finn, es el chico más sexy de todo el Atmos y yo quiero…

El merbiano le tapó enseguida la boca al humano para que no completara la frase que le estaba recitando a la mujer, pues lo más seguro es que se trataba de alguna tontería.

Para disfrute del tirador y para el susto del timonel, la joven empezó a repetir con exactitud las palabras del rubio. -Finn, es el chico más…

Stork hizo a un lado a su compañero, acto seguido puso su dedo índice sobre la boca de la mujer y le dijo suavemente al oído- No le hagas caso y sigue durmiendo. Por favor, no repitas nada de lo que dijo el loco de Finn.

-Nada de lo que dijo el loco de Finn…- repitió la chica.

-Oye, eso no se vale, fue mi idea- replicó el rubio.

-Yo sólo le dije que siguiera durmiendo, pero ella repitió inconscientemente el final de lo que escuchó, luego entonces no es mi culpa – le contestó al muchacho, mientras le mostraba de nuevo una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Como sea… hay algo que no entiendo ¿cómo es que le tocaste los labios? porque según mi experiencia, tú evitas todo contacto con los extraños, incluso con nosotros te muestras algo distante la mayoría del tiempo, bueno a excepción de aquellos días en los que estás de paranoico, que es la mayoría del tiempo...pero bueno tú me entiendes...

-Tengo muchas buenas razones para haberlo hecho – dijo el merbiano - … _no sé,… la verdad,…lo hice sin pensar – _habló para sí_._

-Bueno como sea ¿sabes que es lo único que bueno de esto? – cuestionó el tirador.

-¿Eh?

-Que a pesar de que casi la despiertas, esta vez no se movió y sigue con la pose ideal para una buena foto de recuerdo.

-¿Todavía insistes con esa tontería?

-Vamos Stork, no seas aguafiestas, sólo es una inocente foto – dijo el rubio, poniendo el ojo en la mira de la cámara.

-¡No! y esto no tiene nada de inocente – le contestó a la vez que ponía las manos sobre el aparato.

Finn se rehusó a soltar la cámara, por lo que los dos empezaron a forcejear para obtener el control del aparato. Mientras que uno quería un bello recuerdo, el otro se oponía rotundamente por considerarlo inapropiado y peligroso si la mujer los descubría.

-¡Oh! Vamos Stork.

-Ya te dije que no, Finn.

-Préstamela sólo un momento, no le pasará nada.

-Que no.

Y fue tras esta última frase que el merbiano tuvo en su poder el aparato.

-Por favor, Stork ¿Cuándo volverás a gozar de la oportunidad de tener a una ardiente nena sobre tu cama?

-¡No sé! ¡No me interesa! ¡Y ahora fuera de aquí! – le ordenó tratando por todos los medios de conservar la voz baja.

-No puedes ser tan cruel – dijo el rubio casi llorando, al no obtener una fotografía de la chica. – Bueno… sé cuando me han vencido, me retiro –añadió resignado y acto seguido se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-¡Quítatelo!

-¿Ah? No sé de qué me hablas.

-No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo. Dame el cinturón que tomaste de la mesa y que ahora tienes puesto.

-Stork tan siquiera deja que lo conserve hasta que se despierte, así cuando pregunte: "¿dónde está mi cinturón?" Tú le dirás que puede pasar a recogerlo con Finn, el apuesto tirador de los Storm Hawks, y así tendré un pretexto para hablar con ella ¿Verdad que es un gran plan?

-Debo aceptar que te has superado Finn. Que ingenioso plan

-¿En serio?- preguntó Finn ilusionado.

-La verdad...no – contestó el timonel, mientras estiraba el brazo derecho y abría la palma de la mano.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban platicando, cuando Amenaza recordó que tenía un asunto que resolver con el sabueso interdimensional, quien se encontraba todavía en la parte de enfrente de la nave.

-Piper, si me disculpas necesito hablar con Apocalipsis a solas.

-No hay problema, iré a ver cómo va Finn con la limpieza del camarote.

-Te veo al rato.

-Esperaré ese momento con ansias - dijo muy bajo la morena.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada – contestó la chica con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. – Nos vemos luego.

Cuando la morena terminó de hablar casi salió huyendo de la habitación para que el pelirrojo no tuviera tiempo de repetirle la pregunta. Lo único que Amenaza puedo hacer fue sonreír algo confundido, e instantes después, dirigió la vista hacia donde sabía que encontraría al sabueso; era momento adecuado para tener una charla con su fiel amigo.

* * *

-_Además de guapo, y definitivamente para nada es aburrido… _Bueno veamos cómo va Finn en la misión que le encargue.

Piper entró al camarote, pero el trabajo estaba a medias.

-Finn…espero que este en baño y no se le haya olvidado que tiene cosas que hacer. Creo que mejor voy a mi cuarto para arreglarlo un poco.

Piper se dirigió sin pesarlo demasiado a su camarote, pues no quería pasar otra vergüenza por tener desordenadas sus herramientas de trabajo, sobre todo si Amenaza estaba en el Cóndor. Apenas la morena entró a su habitación, empezó a recoger sus cosas para dejar el lugar lo mejor presentable posible.

* * *

Tras caminar unos cuantos metros, el pelirrojo llegó a donde se encontraba el sabueso descansado. Amenaza se acercó y acto seguido agachó para estar más cerca de él.

-Apocalipsis, sabes muy bien que no me gusta usar mi voz de rabia.

El sabueso interdimensional levantó la cabeza para ver a Reginald, en su mirada se mostraba tristeza, en serio le dolió que su cuidador lo reprendiera por atacar a Frogg.

-Necesito que entiendas que ya no puedes jugar con Frogg como antes. Apocalipsis sabes que el Doktor Frogg es muy nervioso y ahora con esto que pasó… esto es… un gran cambio.

Apocalipsis bajo nuevamente la cabeza; se rehusaba a voltear para ver de nuevo al pelirrojo.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que estoy seguro que esto durara poco tiempo, porque en verdad no puedo estarlo, por lo que es necesario que como equipo cuidemos a la chica en la que se convirtió. Apocalipsis debemos cuidar a Frida.

El joven esperó unos segundos, pero al no haber respuesta del sabueso se incorporó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Sólo piénsalo amiguito – sugirió tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

Reginald comenzó alejarse cuando Apocalipsis lo llamó en su idioma parecido al de los perros terrícolas. Amenaza se quedó parado y sabueso lo alcanzó rápidamente. El pelirrojo se agachó nuevamente y acarició al sabueso.

-Gracias Apocalipsis. Ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver la Frida? – le dijo y se paró nuevamente.

* * *

Finn le entregó el cinturón a Stork y luego empezó a acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de llegar...

-¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar de opinión sobre la chica? Sería un lindo recuerdo.

-¡Fuera!

-Bueno ya, no te enojes. Me voy.

La puerta se cerró y todo volvió a la normalidad en la habitación. Stork se dirigió hacia su mesa de noche para poner las cosas en su lugar, sin embargo, una grieta en el suelo hizo que casi tropezará, por lo que la cámara casi se le cae de las manos, por suerte sus reflejos fueron los suficientemente rápidos para atraparla, lo único malo es que como tenía el cinturón de la mujer en las manos no podía sujetar adecuadamente el aparato; por lo que se le pasó a caer varias veces. Por fin, logró tomar la cámara con fuerza y ésta ya no se resbaló más, sin embargo, el gatillo se disparó y el flash del aparato llenó la habitación de luz, sin que él merbiano pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Voltar, no prendas la luz, ya te dije que me dejes dormir…es muy temprano… y yo que estaba muy feliz soñando con…- dijo la mujer con voz soñolienta, mientras se sentaba con las piernas aún descansando a lo largo de la cama.

Frogg puso la garra sobre su cuello y la bajo lentamente hasta que cierto abultamiento le recordó la transformación que había sufrido por culpa de aquel extraño cristal. – _Por un momento olvidé lo que le pasó a mi cuerpo_- pensó la joven, levantando la mirada para encontrarse frente y a un lado de ella con paredes de metal.

La mujer guardó silencio por dos segundos y luego volteó el rostro en dirección hacia donde pensaba que estaba su pequeño líder

-¿Voltar dónde estoy? – preguntó, observando a la criatura que se encontraba con ella en la habitación -¿Qué? tú no eres Voltar – señaló la mujer.

-Verás yo…- intentaba decir algo Stork.

La chica le miró el rostro unos segundos, pero luego fijo su atención en las manos del merbiano

–Ese cinturón se parece al mío.

La mujer bajo la mirada sólo encontrarse con la pretina de su pantalón y fue justo en ese momento que Frogg se dio cuenta que el cinturón en las manos de aquel ser de piel verde no solamente era parecido, si no que en realidad ¡era el suyo!

-No entiendo ¿Por qué tienes mi cinturón? ¿Por qué estoy sobre la cama de un cuarto extraño? ¿Y por qué en tus manos tienes esa cámar…? ¿Acaso tú querías…? – le cuestionó la mujer, para luego comenzar a respirar de forma agitada.

-No es lo que parece…yo sólo estaba…

Y fue entonces, que instintivamente, Frogg reaccionó como lo haría cualquier chica que se encontrase en una situación similar.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Eso es todo por momento, la verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo; es el más largo que he escrito hasta el día de hoy. Haré todo lo posible para subir lo demás muy pronto. Me despido por el momento, esperando que les haya gustado.

¡Que tengan un lindo día!


	5. ¿Sueño, pesadilla o realidad?

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Liga de Súper Malvados, ni de Storm Hawks me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Una disculpa por subir esto hasta ahora, pero el archivo se corrompió y tuve que escribir todo el capítulo de nuevo, algo horrible, pero bueno suele pasar. Lo curioso es que cuando lo reescribí quedó a más del doble, bueno también suele pasar, así que mejor lo dividí en dos capítulos.

Bueno pasando a otra cosa, si se preguntaban ¿Por qué esta chica dijo que había yaoi en su fic? En este capítulo, está lo primero de ese género, aunque todavía no es algo muy explicito. Así que, si no les gusta ese tipo de temáticas, por favor no lean esto.

Otro asunto importante, este capítulo es básicamente una aclaración de la duda que tenía Finn en el capitulo anterior.

¡Espero sea de su agrado!

**Capitulo 5: ¿Sueño, pesadilla o realidad?**

Acampar dos semanas atrás, un requisito casi indispensable para la obtención del exclusivo pase de acceso al concierto más esperado del año en Metrotown. Sólo los más afortunados y tal vez los más decididos, eran quienes ahora gritaban invocando al ser, que parecía emerger de las entrañas del averno al principio de cada una de sus presentaciones, su nombre Rock Gothlington.

Entre la multitud, se encontraba el Doktor Frogg, usando el atuendo negro que lo identificaba como fan del rockero y como en cada concierto al que había asistido, tenía el peinado y labial negro que lo hacían parecer más "malvado", o al menos esa era la explicación que le daba a su pequeño líder cada vez que le preguntaba por su obsesión por vestirse de esa manera tan "peculiar"; obviamente, Voltar jamás se quedaba satisfecho con ese argumento, pero el científico tenía que intentarlo.

Junto a Frogg, estaba el pelirrojo, que al contrario de su amigo, conservaba el uniforme de la Liga. Se podía decir, que tenían una buena vista, pues estaban a tan sólo 10 personas del escenario. Ninguno de los dos, quería perderse ni un solo instante del show, sin embargo, una voz a los pies del científico hizo que ambos villanos dejaran lo que hacían para indagar de quién se trataba.

-Le traje sus palomitas Señor Todo Poderoso y Líder Absoluto de la Liga de Súper Malvados- dijo Voltar, estirando sus pequeños brazos para entregarle la caja más grande que él al Doktor Frogg.

El científico tomó la caja y se la entregó a Amenaza -_Ya__ me __parecía__ extraño __estar__ en__ este __concierto,__ sin__ recordar__ cómo__ llegue__…__ pero__… __¿Por__qué__ no __disfrutar __de__ esto__ mientras__…_

A lo lejos, un grito interrumpió los pensamientos del científico. Al parecer, alguien estaba hablando sobre sus garras metálicas. Empezó a buscar la posible fuente, pero al no dar con el culpable entre la multitud, llegó a una conclusión: el responsable no era otro que Voltar, seguramente con algún tonto plan, tratando de despertarlo.

Frogg, miró hacia el techo del lugar y levantó la garra gritando. -¡VOLTAR DÉJAME DORMIR, EL DESPERTADOR NO HA SONADO AÚN!

-Pero si yo no hice nada señor…bueno no que yo sepa…

-¡No tú, el Voltar del mundo real!

- Ah bueno… Espere ¿Qué?

-Nada importante, mejor ¡Ve por unos nachos con extra queso para tu líder!

El hombrecito salió corriendo para hacer lo que el científico le ordenó y sin queja alguna. Cuando menos en sus sueños Frogg era respetado.

De pronto, Amenaza aventó las palomitas hacia atrás, y sin quererlo, éstas cayeron encima de Filaman

-Lo siento – se disculpó el pelirrojo avergonzado.

El científico estaba reteniendo la risa, que le provocó ver a ese pobre tonto, tratando de salir de la caja, chocando con todo y todos a su paso.

-Fue sin querer, es que quería que vieras eso – Amenaza, tomó el rostro del delgado hombre con ambas manos para girarlo, pues deseaba enseñarle el por qué de su "no intencionada mala acción" -¡Mira Frogg!

En realidad, sí fue una buena razón, pues Rock Gothlingtonse había bajado del escenario interpretando una de las canciones más oscuras de su repertorio. El súper villano, caminó entre la multitud de fans en línea recta. Tanto hombres como mujeres, sin excepción, le abrieron el paso, pues sabían de lo mucho que se enojaría si alguien se atreviese a estropear su show. Sin embargo, sus fans femeninas no pudieron contenerse y soltaron gritos de emoción cuando el cantante pasó a su lado o cuando menos se encontró a una distancia muy reducida de ellas.

Esta caminata del gótico no tardó, pues al poco tiempo se paró justo enfrente del científico y acto seguido, se cruzó de brazos con el micrófono todavía en la mano. Ahora, lo único que se escuchaba era la parte instrumental de la canción.

Frogg se quedó atontado mirándolo. Incluso en sus sueños, le costaba hablar en presencia del gran Rock Gothlington.

-Hola- le saludó rockero, mirando con seriedad al científico.

Pero el delgado hombre no alcanzaba a emitir palabra.

-¿Oye y quien ese tal Voltar? – le preguntó el cantante.

El científico se sorprendió, pues no entendía por qué su ídolo le preguntó sobre su compañero, sin razón a aparente…

-¿Voltar? Yo no conozco a ninguno…-le mintió sumamente nervioso.

-Hace unos momentos, mientras cantaba, tú le gritaste a ese Voltar que te dejara dormir…

-¡_Oh __no!__…_No fue mi intención…_¡Estoy__ perdido!__…_

-¿Acaso te aburre mi interpretación?

_-_Para nada. Fue un mal entendido.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO! – exclamó subiendo desmesuradamente el volumen de su voz.

En ese instante, quienes se habían quedado en el escenario encargándose de la parte instrumental, dejaron de tocar y un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

Rock, volteó el rostro hacia el escenario con ojos de rabia -¿QUIÉN LES DIJO QUE DEJARAN DE TOCAR?

Ante la retórica pregunta, los asustados hombres en el escenario retomaron justo donde se quedaron y los fans gritaron emocionados.

Rock sonrió satisfecho y de nueva cuenta miró al científico fijamente.

Amenaza, al ver que podía ocurrir una desgracia, se interpuso entre el rockero y el científico- Am.. Rock, él ya te dijo que fue un malentendido. Por favor, no te enojes con Frogg.

-Sabes, creo que a tres cuadras de aquí se encuentra un asilo. Los ancianos, hacen sus paseos por la ciudad a esta hora de la noche y necesitan a un chico que les ayude a cruzar la calle.

-¿En serio? ¡Voy en seguida!

-¡_No __Amenaza,__ no__ me __dejes!_- pensó el nervioso científico, observando como su amigo se alejaba, pero la voz de Rock lo regresó a la realidad que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

-¿Y bien en que estábamos? Ah sí… le decías a tu amigo "Voltar" que mi interpretación era aburrida.

El pobre científico cerró los ojos con fuerza -¡_Voltar__ te __odio! __Incluso__ un__ sueño__ tan__ bueno __como __este__ se__ vuelve __pesadilla __por __tu __culpa__… __cuando__ despierte__ yo__…_

-Lo acepto.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que lo acepto. No he dado todo de mí, para que esto salga bien. Y tú eres el único que se dio cuenta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que se estaba volviendo un mal sueño, regresó a ser algo grato. Al menos por el momento, el científico estaba a salvó de la ira de la estrella del Gothic Metal. Frogg se sentía tan bien, que no pudo notar las intenciones del súper villano, hasta el momento en que Gothlington, bajó el rostro a su altura. El integrante de la L.D.S.M. no sabía qué hacer y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el cantante inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Ahora, sus labios estaban a sólo un centímetro de distancia. Este movimiento inesperado del rockero, hizo que algunas de sus fans se pusieran rojas del coraje, ya que cualquiera de ellas ansiaba estar en lugar de aquel delgado hombre.

-Creo que es momento de poner las cosas más "intensas". ¿No lo crees así? – le insinúo el musculoso hombre vestido de negro.

A unas cuantas personas a la derecha de los protagonistas de esta escena, se escucharon gritos de emoción de chicas, que al contrario de las que estaban celosas, deseaban que aquella casi imperceptible distancia entre el rockero y el científico se redujera a un cero absoluto.

Frogg, estaba casi tan emocionado como aquellas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que imploraban porque el gótico uniera sus labios con los suyos. Sin embargo, el rockero tenía otros planes, pues de la misma forma como se había acercado se alejó y dio la media vuelta. Mientras unas respiraban aliviadas, otras casi lloran por lo que pudo hacer sido, pero lastimosamente no se concluyó.

-¿Te gustaría subir al escenario?- le preguntó, sin mirarlo.

-¡Simplemente no!- se escuchó de labios de un chico con un corte de cabello estilo emo, usando unos pantalones negros realmente ajustados, una camisa de manga larga con rayas negras y moradas, sin olvidar los zapatos converse de cuadros blancos y negros.

Obviamente, la interrogante que surgió en la mente de Frogg era: ¿qué hacia un emo en ese concierto? _**(1)**_. Por lo que pudo notar, el joven se encontraba peleando, con una chica rubia de cabello corto, muy probablemente su novia _**(2),**_ perteneciente a la subcultura punk. La chica estaba vestida con una falda roja tipo escocesa, una camiseta de mangas largas sin hombros que al igual que sus botas era negra.

Gothlington, ni siquiera les prestó atención a los muchachos, pues lo que le interesaba en ese preciso instante era la respuesta del científico.

Frogg, se molestó un poco por el grito del joven emo, pero si a Rock no le importaba a él tampoco - Sería un gran honor señor Rock Gothlington – le contestó, ignorando lo que pasaba con la joven pareja.

El cantante lo miró de reojo y le habló en tono seductor- No me hagas esperar…algo como esto no debe postergarse…

El científico se sonrojó, pero no dudó en seguirle los pasos al gótico, cuando éste último empezó a caminar hacia el escenario. Para el científico, era su gran oportunidad, aunque fuese una fantasía creada por su subconsciente debía aprovecharla o dejar que la fantasía se aprovechara de él. Lo que sucediera estaba bien, mientras fuera con Gothlington.

El gótico subió al escenario y tomó la garra de metálica de Frogg para ayudarlo trepar. El científico ya tenía un pie en el escenario cuando…

- Finn, es el chico más…

Rock en un impetuoso movimiento, terminó de subirlo a la plataforma. El científico estuvo a punto de gritar, pero el gótico le tapó suavemente la boca con el dedo índice; haciendo que Frogg se estremeciera por completo. Con esto, Gothlington lo dejo todo en claro: podía disponer de su débil cuerpo como quisiera.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?

El gótico retiró lentamente el dedo de los labios del científico para que le diera una respuesta.

-Nada.

-Entonces ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada de lo que dijo el loco de Finn… –ahora Frogg era quien se tapaba la boca con su garra libre.

-¿Nervioso?

-Sí… supongo que es eso…_y__ cómo__ no__ estarlo_…

-Está bien, no tiene la menor importancia. Ahora déjame hacer los cambios correspondientes.

El también súper villano, se acercó al guitarrista líder y le dio una patada. El pobre hombre cayó del escenario, pero no así su guitarra, la cual después de dar varias vueltas en el aire fue recibida por Gothlington ante la mirada de admiración del científico loco.

-Como sabrás casi siempre soy voz y guitarra líder, pero cuando lo necesito pido la colaboración de alguna pobre alma que desee sus cinco minutos de fama; claro está que el requisito indispensable es tener talento. Ahora, en esta canción necesito que tú seas mi guitarra líder. La cuestión es, ¿tienes el talento?

Frogg tragó saliva. Para ese entonces, los jóvenes de diferentes subculturas, ya estaban mucho más cerca del escenario. Ella tenía una mano en el rostro del muchacho, mientras que éste, la tenía abrazada por detrás, tratando de quitarle a la chica el objeto que sostenía celosamente. La joven le decía a su novio una y otra vez, que no tenía nada de malo lo que estaba haciendo, y el chico por todos los medios quería detener a su loca novia.

-Eso que están peleando ¿es un…

-Sí lo es…mmm trate de ignorarlo porque es algo común en cada concierto. Sabes no me molesta que las chicas me tiren sus ejem… prendas, pero esos dos son demasiado ruidosos. Así que, ¡Cállalos!

-Pero ¿cómo?

-¡Toca algo bueno, que los haga callar!

- _¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué debo decirle?_

-¡Vamos no tenemos todo el día!

-_Sólo espero que las cuerdas de esta cosa no se rompan tan fácil…- _el científico se golpeó la frente unas cuantas veces- ¡_Tonto, tonto Frogg!_ ¿_Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Esto sigue siendo un sueño…_

Las luces se apagaron por unos breves segundos y los ojos del cráneo pintado en la monstruosa guitarra en las garras del científico, se encendieron en un espectral verde intenso. El silencio sepulcral se hizo presente nuevamente, causando un poco de nerviosismo entre los espectadores. ¿Habría sido una falla eléctrica? ¿O un desplante de un Rock Gothlington iracundo? Frogg sintió como la adrenalina estaba presente en cada fibra de su delgado cuerpo y sin duda alguna ese era el momento exacto para dejarla salir. Con un sostenido con distorsión al máximo, comenzó su ejecución provocando un grito excitación entre los presentes. Era increíble, pues el científico, conocía cada uno de los acordes que le daban vida a los tonos, aun sin haber tocado una guitarra eléctrica en su vida.

Todo era perfecto. La actuación del científico era espectacular, pero la gloria, fue el hecho de controlar sus nervios ante Rock, quien estaba totalmente complacido con su actuación. El gótico lo miró con esos hechizantes ojos, haciendo que el científico temblara de la emoción, pero siguió tocando, no se detendría, de ser necesario, lo haría por siempre. Esa era única y gran verdad que importaba: Frogg era capaz de cualquier cosa por ser alguien ante los ojos de su ídolo. Gothlington se acercó al micrófono como queriendo devorarlo. Ahora, su voz del inframundo le hacía compañía a la guitarra del científico. ¡Oh si! definitivamente, todo era perfecto, en verdad lo era. Pero es una lástima que incluso en sus sueños Frogg no pudiera ser tan feliz, pues sin previo aviso una cegadora luz llenó el establecimiento y el maravilloso mundo que había creado, empezó a desvanecerse ante sus ojos, sin que él pudiera detener el proceso.

-He comprobado hasta el cansancio que no existes, pero ¿por qué me odias? – habló hacia el cielo, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría.

* * *

En el Complejo 47

-Bueno repasemos los hechos. A las 1,900 de ayer, los sensores de actividad electromagnética detectaron una fuente de energía no autorizada en la zona residencial de Metrotown. Lo más probable es que se trate de un segundo portal interdimensional, razón por la cual enviamos a un agente con el prototipo de helicóptero espía del Doctor Jenkins para verificar nuestras sospechas.

-No es que me moleste, pero ¿por qué no fuimos todos como siempre? – preguntó uno de los soldados al compañero que estaba a su lado.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Ayer fue el cumpleaños de la hija de Sargento y como no pudo negarse a que la fiesta fuera aquí, nos dio el día libre a todos, entre comillas porque estuvimos sirviendo mesas toda la tarde, bueno todos excepto el nuevo cadete, ya sabes al que se le olvido el pastel…

-¿DE QUÉ TANTO MURMURAN SOLDADOS?

-¡De nada señor! - contestaron al mismo tiempo saludando a su líder.

-¡Dejen de hablar "de nada" y presten atención! – ordenó el General - Lamentablemente, él no pudo venir…- se llevó el brazo a la nuca -…está en recuperación, es que fue atacado por un perro mutante o algo así cuando intentaba conseguir la información…

Los soldados empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos asustados, pero antes de que salieran corriendo el líder continúo.

-Verán él está bien, nada que un par de semanas no arreglen.

Los hombres respiraron tranquilos de nuevo.

-O tal vez meses…- dijo muy bajo el General – Bueno el caso, es que nos acaba de llegar su informe y aunque por desgracia, no pudo tomar fotografías del interior del lugar para verificar la presencia del portal, consiguió que el helicóptero espía siguiera a los responsables y los filmó.

-¡Video listo para proyectarse! – exclamó el científico especialista en la creación de poderosas armas para la lucha contra el mal, mejor conocido como Jenkins.

En una enorme pantalla de alta definición, se dio a conocer el hallazgo del joven soldado. Desde el ángulo en que se tomó el video se observaba a dos personas, una de ellas, estaba dando la espalda a la cámara y tenía puesto un traje de secuaz verde; mientras que la bata de laboratorio azul de la otra, a penas se alcanzaba a ver debido a la altura de su compañero. Para desgracia del Sargento, reconoció de inmediato las insignias en sus trajes.

-¡No esos tipos de nuevo!– el General se tapó el rostro con una mano.

-Bueno, cuando menos ya sabemos de quien era el perro mutante…-dijo Jenkins.

El hombre fortachón de la pantalla, cambió de posición y sin darse cuenta, dio visibilidad a su acompañante.

Uno de los soldados, juntó ambas manos y con aire de enamorado exclamó- ¡Ella es linda!

-¿Linda?- preguntó incrédulo el Sargento, sabiendo que en esa Liga sólo había hombres. Se quitó la mano del rostro y sí, efectivamente, ahí había una chica – en todo el tiempo que llevó viviendo en la ciudad, nunca la había visto… ¡JENKINS!

-¿Señor?

-¡Detén el vídeo! ¡Ahora, necesito que hagas un acercamiento a la mujer!

-Whoohoo!- gritó uno de los soldados en la última fila.

Y los comentarios de los demás, no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Sí, que lo haga!

-¿Dónde consigo una así?

-Creo que el lado del mal, tiene sus ventajas, después de todo.

El General Sargento, se llevó la mano hacia el ceño fruncido, cerró los ojos y ordenó -¡Dejen eso y presten atención! Ya quedó claro que es muy linda ¿Podemos continuar? Jenkins ¿hay alguna manera de escuchar la conversación de esos dos?

-Bueno, aquí tengo un software que me puede ayudar a amplificar el audio. Veamos … Ejecutar como administrador-Archivo-Abrir

-¡Jenkins! ¡Esto no es un tutorial de Youtube!

-Lo siento señor.

El General Sargento lanzó un suspiro – Bueno sólo avísame cuando esté listo.

-¡Listo!

-Eso fue rápido. Bien ¡proyéctalo!

- "...soy la prima de Frogg, quien vino a visitarlo, sin embargo, mi querido primo viajó a Alemania por una Reunión Extraordinaria de Científicos Locos y creo que sería todo. Ahora, será mejor que vayamos a la guarida, ya es algo tarde y no quiero que..."

_-_No quiere ¿QUEEEÉ?

-Lo lamento señor fue lo único que se grabó, antes de que el sabueso se comiera la cámara…

-Oh bien, trabajemos con lo que tenemos. Así que su prima ¿eh?

-Eso fue lo que ella dijo señor-contestó el soldado, quien siempre andaba tomando nota de todo lo que decía el General.

-¡Exacto! Lo que ella dijo, no tenemos garantía de que eso sea verdad, aunque debo admitir que el parecido es sorprendente, incluso tiene el mismo color de cabello, tono del piel, sin mencionar la semejanza en las partes metálicas…Pero ¿es qué acaso en esa familia les da por mutilar a todos sus integrantes?

-Tal vez, el científico delgaducho, se cambió de sexo- habló el cuarto soldado de la segunda fila, tratando de parecer gracioso.

Todos, incluso General lo miraron feo, asiéndole que deseara desertar del ejercito.

-¡No digas tonterías!- le dijo el soldado frente a él – De ninguna manera, un cambio de sexo jamás podría hacer que ese villano se convirtiera en una belleza como la que viste en la pantalla.

-Yo sólo bromeaba jeje. Olviden lo que dije.

Por esta ocasión, le perdonaron la vida y regresaron a brindarle su atención al General.

-¡Ustedes tres, necesito que impriman cualquier información que encuentren sobre la mujer! ¡Todo, desde su nacimiento hasta la fecha de defunción!

-¿Fecha de defunción?

- Es un decir ¡Ahora háganlo!

Los tres hombres, se dirigieron a las computadoras, comenzando así una búsqueda inútil.

Jenkins se acercó al Sargento -Señor una cosa más que apunte, a las 2:00 p.m. se repitió el suceso.

-¿Y por qué no escuche la alarma?

_-_Recuerde que ayer, durante la fiesta, la descompuso con soda uno de los invitados de su hija.

-Sí lo recuerdo… pero ¿por qué hasta ahora me das esa información?

-Porque cuando llegó el mensaje, yo estaba en la hora del almuerzo.

-Tú y tu hora de almuerzo… ¡Oh bien!… No me enojaré por eso. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender. No debemos dejar que alguien más tenga un portal interdimensional. Me temo que si algún villano se entera de esto, el multiverso podría verse afectado.

* * *

En la guarida secreta de Rock Gothlington

Rock estaba en la cocina, cuando oyó que sonaba el teléfono. No deseaba contestar, pero después de escuchar repetidas veces la melodía programada en el aparato, decidió levantar la bocina ¡Grave error! Al poco tiempo, el rockero se arrepintió de no mirar el número en el identificador, antes de contestar. Hubiera sido mejor desconectar el teléfono, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_-¡Otra __vez __no!_ - pensó

La persona del otro lado de la línea, trataba de convencerlo para cambiar de opinión sobre algún asunto aparentemente importante, bueno al menos para uno de los dos lo era.

-Disculpa, como te dije en la tarde, tengo que cancelarte, me surgió algo más que hacer, pensé que había quedado claro. No, no tiene que ver con la disquera, mi vida no gira en torno al trabajo y la villanía ¿Sabes?... Además ¿cómo conseguiste este número?... ¿Qué?... ¿Yo te lo di?... ¿En qué momento?... ¿Cómo?… ¡Ah sí! ya recordé... Muy buenas botanas por cierto… Bueno ya, lo principal aquí, es que no puedo… y no te voy a mentir, es precisamente por eso.

Pasaron cinco minutos más, en una discusión que Rock ya sabía ganada, pero al escuchar la insistencia de su interlocutor, el famoso decidió cortar la conversación.

-Lo siento, no sé hasta cuando tenga otro día libre, mi agenda está muy apretada por lo del concierto. Si ya sé lo que dije antes sobre que mi vida no gira en torno a… Tengo que colgar, hasta luego.

Rock, puso el teléfono inalámbrico en la base y se sentó en el sofá más cercano. Se quedó mirando un punto imaginario en el techo de su guarida.

-_Aunque__ no__ lo__ creas,_ s_í __tengo__ algo más__ importante__ que__ hacer..._

Frogg sueña con que Rock Gothlington, sepa de su existencia, pero en lugar de eso al despertar se encontró con una horrible pesadilla, de cual le será muy difícil escapar. Tal vez, el sueño del científico se quede en tan sólo eso, un sueño, sin embargo, para Frida, ese ferviente deseo podría convertirse en una realidad…claro está, eso si es que el ejército no los encierra primero.

* * *

_**(1)** No tengo nada contra los Emos, ni contra ninguna otra subcultura._

_**(2)** Casi irreal para algunos, pero recuerden es un fic xD_

Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a toda la gente linda que escribe fanfics de la L.D.S.M. en esta página :) sobre todo a los que hacen su contribución en español.

Bueno antes de que se me olvide la duda de Finn era "-…parece que conoce varios nombres de chicos, me pregunto ¿qué soñará? …" No se era algo que sentí la necesidad de responder.

Nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado, pronto subo el siguiente :) en donde explico que paso con los chicos que están en la dimensión de Atmos.

¡Que estén bien!


	6. Buscando al culpable

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Liga de Súper Malvados, ni de Storm Hawks me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

En realidad hoy no tengo que decir…sólo que Amenaza en verdad es muy lindo.

**Capitulo 6: Buscando al culpable**

A los ojos de Frogg, fue injustamente despertado de un maravilloso y sugestivo sueño con el único hombre que estimulaba una serie de sensaciones capaces de nublar la claridad en su juicio y todo por culpa de…alguien quien no era Voltar, sino un secuestrador de piel verde y además pervertido, pues mientras dormía descaradamente le despojo de su cinturón con la intención de tomarle atrevidas fotografías.

Desde la perspectiva del timonel, él estaba envuelto en un mal entendido. Solamente cuidaba a una mujer que vino de quien sabe dónde, y ahora por culpa de una grieta en el piso de su amado Cóndor, pero sobre todo de la inesperada visita de Finn a su habitación, la chica sobre su cama lo había tomado como un degenerado y para colmo la gritona no le dejaba que aclarar la situación.

Stork se tapó las orejas con los dedos índices, tratando de salvarse de una inminente ruptura en los tímpanos -¡Por favor, no grites me destrozas los oídos! –habló el pobre merbiano en voz alta, con el fin de ganarle al grito de la mujer.

Pero su suplica no fue escuchada, es decir, ¿quién podría prestarle atención a un depravado que lo único que quiere es… bueno eso? Así que en lugar escucharlo, Frogg en su misma desesperación, optó por lanzarle cuanta cosa estuviera al alcance de sus garras. Por lo que, la única opción de Stork era esquivar sus objetos personales.

-¡Oye eso es peligroso!

La joven, ya le había arrojado varios artefactos extraños, que tal vez en una situación por completo diferente le hubiera gustado examinar a detalle. Al fin, divisó un objeto lo bastante grande para dejar sin aliento al merbiano y lo tomó en un rápido movimiento.

-¡No mi AM-3000 nuevo! Eso me protege de las lombrices come mentes. No es por asustar, pero ese cosquilleo en mi medula superior es persistente.

La chica paró en seco. El uso de siglas y números para nombrar el artefacto, le pareció familiar, pero lo otro era algo sin sentido para ella. Frogg observó el casco por un momento y luego al merbiano, como si tratara de descifrar lo que el timonel le acababa de decir.

Stork se rió nervioso, pensó- ¡_Vaya al fin terminó!_

Nada más alejado de la verdad. Después de unos segundos de reflexión, Frogg aventó el objeto contra el cuerpo del muchacho con toda la fuerza que tenía, tanta que hasta cayó sentada sobre la cama. El merbiano, no quería ser golpeado por su AM-3000, ¿quién querría eso? pero dejó que sucediera, pues era mil veces preferible quedarse sin aliento, a que su pedido por catalogo con entrega casi inmediata, de dos a tres semanas, se rompiera al impactarse contra la pared, porque bueno, si se destruía, ¿cómo es que Stork iba a defenderse de los gusanos devora sesos?

-Eso… dolió… – musitó el merbiano.

* * *

Amenaza reconoció el grito de inmediato. El semblante alegre que lo caracterizaba cambió a uno lleno de determinación.

-¡Apocalipsis teletransportanos hacia esa dirección!

El sabueso interdimensional, ladró en aceptación a la orden de pelirrojo.

Ya cerca de la puerta el pelirrojo agravó su dulce voz - Quédate aquí amiguito. Yo entraré a ayudarla.

El demoniaco animal asintió, pero se quedó cerca, sólo por si Amenaza requería de su ayuda. La puerta metal se abrió, para dar paso al pelirrojo, el cual observó con rapidez la habitación.

Al ver a su amigo, la nerviosa joven exclamó -¡Sálvame Amenaza!

Aquella simple frase de la chica, dejó al timonel totalmente aterrado; si lo que estaba pensando era cierto, le restaban pocos segundos de vida. Aún así, con todo y su miedo, no pudo evitar girarse para confirmar lo que tanto temía. Y sí, ahí estaba él, ese joven de anaranjados cabellos que hacía una hora, le agradecía por haber protegido a su amiga de la furia del demonio amarillo. De seguro, le mataría si la mujer de cabello verde oscuro le decía lo que suponía de su persona.

Entre tanto, el pelirrojo se le acercaba, en pocos segundos, Stork ya había considerado un total de 99 formas diferentes en que el fortachón podría tortúralo, desde el desmembramiento parte por parte, hasta dejarlo atado a alguna roca como Dios lo trajo al mundo a merced de las cruentas criaturas de Wastelands. A punto de llegar a la horripilante muerte numero 100, la cercanía de su inminente fin lo despertó.

* * *

Finn y Piper, corrieron hacia el lugar de los hechos, pero la velocidad a la que iban no les permitió frenar a tiempo. Ambos terminaron en el piso debido al impacto entre sus jóvenes cuerpos.

El chico se levantó, sin evitar sobarse la parte baja de la espalda – Eso dejara una marca - con su mano libre tomó la de su compañera para ayudarle a incorporarse - ¿Tú también escuchaste eso?

-Creo que todos en el Atoms lo escucharon… – le contestó, la también adolorida Storm Hawk –….y no sé porque presiento que esto, tiene que ver con el hecho de no encontrarte haciendo lo que te encargué.

-Ah eso…es que yo…-trató de explicarse el rubio, mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa que lo dejaba en total evidencia.

El gruñido a sus espaldas, "salvó" al rubio de contestarle a la morena.

-Lindo perrito- dijo el chico, tratando de calmar a la bestia.

Apocalipsis deslizó la lengua a largo de su hocico, imaginando el sabor que tendría el joven rubio. Al parecer, la mascota de interdimensional de Voltar había encontrado un nuevo modelo de juguete. Pero, ¿sería chillón como el otro?

* * *

Stork, tembloroso se protegió la cabeza con las manos, en espera del primer puñetazo del enorme hombre. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando el integrante de la L.D.S.M. se siguió de largo, sin siquiera prestarle la debida atención.

El pelirrojo se sentó junto a la histérica mujer y con sus masculinos brazos la acercó a él. Frogg no lo pensó y buscó refugio en el cálido pecho de su amigo.

-Cálmate Frogg ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Ese pervertido trató de hacerme algo mientras dormía – le contestó, sin mirar donde el susodicho.

-¿En dónde está?- el pelirrojo volteó hacia varias direcciones, buscando al culpable de alterar a su compañera, pero los únicos que se estaban en la habitación eran: él, la mujer y Stork.

La pregunta boba de Amenaza hizo que la chica lo mirara raro.

-¿Se te desprendió la retina o qué? Él está ahí enfrente – le dijo, señalando con la garra metálica al merbiano, quien dio paso hacia la izquierda.

La chica, cambió la dirección de su fina garra. Stork volvió a cambiar levemente de lugar tratando de escapar de la inculpadora garra metálica. Los chicos siguieron con esto un par de veces más. Por su parte, Amenaza trataba de entender a qué jugaban esos dos, pero de todas formas le pareció divertido.

-¡Ya deja de moverte! –ordenó la enojada mujer.

-¿Puedo jugar yo también? – le preguntó emocionado el pelirrojo.

-¡No estoy jugando! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Casi me viol… ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo! ¡Y tú insistes en ignorar mi desgracia!

El pelirrojo se golpeó la boca con el dedo un par de veces -Sí escuche la parte del pervertido, pero por más que miré en la habitación no lo encontré.

-Amenaza, ¿cómo es posible que no lo veas, si ya te dije que está enfrente de nosotros?

-Pues es que yo sólo veo a Stork.

-¿Un ave? No hay aves aquí. Además no sé por qué me lo dices en inglés. Sé que te encanta aprender idiomas, pero no es el momento para…

Frogg no terminó la frase, pues el sonido del metal abriéndose llamó su atención, al igual que la de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Piper.

-Yo no – contestó el pobre rubio, quien ahora tenía ciertos "arreglos" en su atuendo de diario, pues a su camisa le faltaba un brazo entero y a su pantalón no le fue mejor, ya que estaba desgarrado por la mitad de ambas piernas y por supuesto, cómo olvidar la baba distribuida estratégicamente por toda su blanca piel.

Piper suspiró – Bueno, lo preguntare de otra forma ¿Todos a excepción de Finn están bien?

-_Ese nombre…-_pensó la mujer en la cama.

-Sí, muy bien – contestó Reginald sonriendo – Frida y Stork estaban jugando ¿Quieren jugar ustedes también?

-¿De qué manera te explico que no estábamos jugando? Espera ¿Stork? Pensé que me hablabas de un pájaro, no de un humanoide verde de dudosa procedencia.

-En realidad... soy un merbiano.

Aquella aclaración, hizo que la villana le dirigiera una mirada homicida, a la que Stork respondió escondiéndose detrás de Piper como un pequeño gleep asustado. La demoniaca risa de Apocalipsis no se hizo esperar, si bien Amenaza le dijo que ya no podía jugar rudo con Frogg, nada le prohibía mofarse de su infortunio. La mujer quería romperle el hocico a la bestia interdimencional, pero como no podía ponerse al tú por tú con el pequeño engendro, al menos no en ese momento, optó por "lo más razonable", dirigir su furia a la raíz del problema, aquel que no le ayudó a tiempo cuando Apocalipsis llegó a la guarida, aquel que se atrevió a dejarlo a solas con un extraño, aquel que no destruyó al degenerado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. En definitiva, ahora su ira le pertenecía al pelirrojo.

-¡Amenaza, tú eres el único culpable de esto! – exclamó enojada. - ¡Los ataques a mi persona por parte de Apocalipsis y el humanoide… - los señaló a ambos con la garra al nombrarlos.

Stork, se abstuvo de corregirle en esta ocasión, o fue muy prudente o ya le había agarrado miedo a la mujer. Y lo más seguro, es que era segundo. Por su parte, el sabueso se sintió intimidado y desapareció en una llamarada azul.

-…todo es por tu desconsideración hacia mi persona! – concluyó la joven de cabello verde oscuro.

Amenaza la miró sorprendido -Yo…

-¿Y porque sigues abrazándome? ¿Quién te dio permiso de hacerlo? ¡Ya suéltame! – dijo la chica alejándolo de su cuerpo con ambas garras, para enseguida cruzar los brazos en señal de disgusto.

-Es que estabas nerviosa y yo sólo…

-¿Tú sólo qué?

El fortachón comenzó a jugar con sus dedos -Es que siempre que te asustas, te abrazas de mi, y bueno por eso esta vez tome la iniciativa. Sólo quería ayudar.

De nuevo, Amenaza con su sinceridad logró que Frogg se sonrojara. Lo que dijo su amigo era verdad, para qué negarlo; cuando hombre siempre saltaba a sus brazos resguardarse del peligro, pero no tenia porque decírselo a todos y menos al tipo verde.

-Iré a preparar algo de té caliente – dijo Piper considerando que era el momento de que esos dos resolvieran sus asuntos. Además ahora, ya ni siquiera formaban parte de la conversación, regaño, declaración o lo que fuera; por lo cual sería una grosería si se quedaban ahí escuchando.

-Te acompaño – dijo el merbiano, encantado de salir de su habitación.

-Yo me quedo. Quiero saber quién gana. Apuesto a que es ella

Piper, ni siquiera lo pensó y regresó a jalonearlo de la oreja.

-¡Ay! ¡Está bien ya voy, ya voy! ¡No tienes que ser tan brusca!

* * *

Apenas salieron de la habitación Piper soltó a Finn y los tres chicos se fueron directo a la cocina, sin embargo, la chica caminó lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar rezagados a sus compañeros.

-La nena metálica tiene toda la razón, ese perro es el mismo demonio. Mira como me dejó – habló Finn mostrando sus harapos.

-Pues alguien tenía que darte tu merecido, este desastre es en su mayoría tu culpa. Ella descansaba tranquila en mi cama, hasta que tú llegaste con tu "hay que guardar este maravilloso momento para la posteridad".

* * *

-Lo lamento, discúlpame si hice algo que pudo haberte causado algún daño.

La chica le contestó en tono burlesco -¡Oh sí! ¡Por supuesto que te perdono!

Pero Amenaza no le entendió al sarcasmo- ¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionado.

-¡Pero por supuesto… QUE NO! No es la primera vez que sufro por tu culpa. A veces pareciera que disfrutas que esa cosa a la que llamas perro me maltrate. ¡No haces nada! Eres un inútil cuando se trata de ayudarme para que ese maldito animal no me devore.

-Él sólo jugaba contigo.

-¡No es cierto!

-Bueno, pero siempre te saco de su estómago ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Por favor, discúlpame, anda ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? Por favooooooor.

-¡Amenaza para ya! ¡Haces que me altere!- la mujer respiró profundo- ¡Oh está bien! Te perdono, pero ya deja de suplicar de esa manera tan odiosa.

El pelirrojo, no pudo contenerse y abrazó a la mujer- ¡Oh este es el día más feliz de mi vida!- pero de pronto recordó lo que ella le había dicho y la soltó – Lo siento, lo siento, se me olvido que ya no quieres que te abrace.

-Olvida lo que dije sobre eso, sólo no lo andes divulgando a cualquiera… ya sabes lo de los abrazos cuando entro en pánico. Y gracias por no dejarme sin aliento, las dos veces que lo hiciste el día de hoy.

-Es que como ahora eres una dama, tengo que ser mucho más delicado contigo.

Ella se irritó un poco -¡Bueno como sea! – calló un momento y prosiguió - Creo que ese animal jamás dejara de molestarme...

Con la misma desesperanza que mostraban sus palabras, su mirada descendió. Amenaza la tomó de la barbilla haciéndola subir gentilmente. La miró a los ojos. Ella pudo haberlo alejado, pero no, se quedó inmóvil, esperando la siguiente acción del Siberiano.

-No te preocupes. Nosotros te vamos a proteger, él me lo prometió y Apoqui siempre cumple nuestras promesas.

-_Esto es raro desde este ángulo parece tan…_

_-_¿Estás bien Frogg?

-Sí, sí, yo sólo estaba pensando…en que… espero que sea cierto lo que declaras sobre la bestia.

-Ya verás que sí, Apocalipsis será igual de suave con usted señorita.

-¡Ya deja de decirme estas cosas! O… harás que este enojado de nuevo.

-Enojada.

-¿Ah?

-Estarás enojada conmigo, no enojado.

-Amenaza no empieces…

-Pero es necesario que hables en femenino cuando te refieras a ti misma.

-¡No!

-Vamos, no es tan difícil. Además, ya hablaste así antes ¿no?

-Sí, pero sólo fue para que Voltar tuviera su tonto premio malvado. Y sólo fue como por 10 segundos a lo mucho, termine todo golpeado y… ya son demasiadas humillaciones para un solo día y eso que no sabes lo que me pasó en el autobús de camino a recoger los boletos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué lo mencionaste…, pero está bien, cuando te sientas cómoda puedes decirme. Entiende Frogg es necesario, que hables en femenino si no podrías tener problemas…Ya se mira cuando te refieras a ti misma, hazlo como persona.

-¿Cómo persona?

-Sí como "Soy una persona buena para la construcción de maquinas de destrucción masiva". Cuando quieras comunicarte, mentalmente dices "una persona" y ya en voz alta expresas todo lo demás.

-Sabes me sorprende tu creatividad.

-Vamos Frogg, sólo no te desesperes.

-¿Qué no me desespere? Ya te quisiera ver a ti soportando todo lo que tengo que sufrir. No sabes lo que es sentir que te sobra y falta algo y luego… corroborar que todo cierto. Amenaza sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

-Lo sé, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es posible, al menos, no por el momento.

-Y si no regreso a la normalidad y si me quedo así para siempre, exponiéndome a que me pasen cosas malas por el resto de mi existencia.

-Tú siempre dices que te pasan cosas malas.

- Me refiero a situaciones como la de hoy con el humanoide.

-Se llama Stork y bueno la verdad yo lo veo de confianza, creo que estabas nerviosa y por eso viste más de lo que era en realidad.

-Tal vez sí, pero yo…

De nuevo la mirada de su compañero mostraba una firme determinación- Pero si descubro que él o cualquier hombre intentan lastimarte, no seré amable.

* * *

-Pues no me hubiera tropezado, en primer lugar, si jamás hubieras entrado a mi habitación. Ahora gracias a ti, hoy descubrí que las chicas de tu especie tienen muy buenos pulmones y para colmo me quede con cosa en la mano.

Finn esta vez fue más rápido y logro quitarle el objeto al merbiano -¡Tienes su cinturón! ¡Te adoro, eres lo máximo Stork! Ya sabes cómo quedamos, tú le dices que puede recuperarlo conmigo.

Stork le gruñó al rubio.

-Bueno ya, entonces lo haré todo yo solo. Me pregunto qué frase de conquista usar con ella primero.

-Nada de eso– dijo la morena arrebatándole el objeto al rubio, mientras sostenía en perfecto equilibro la bandeja con el té.

-Piper, de verdad yo no fui, todo fue culpa de Finn.

-Lo sé, escuche todo, la puerta de la cocina no es aprueba de ruido ¿sabían? La verdad ya me lo imaginaba, esto tenía el nombre de Finn por todos lados. Intentaré arreglar las cosas. Y Finn termina de limpiar el camarote y luego el cuarto de Stork.

-¿Por qué el de Stork?

-Tú sabes por qué, pero si así lo prefieres puedes lavar el baño – le sugirió la morena.

El chico torció la boca, pero no habiendo otra alternativa aceptó -Bien lo haré, limpiaré el cuarto de Stork.

* * *

-Está bien te creo. Sé que nunca dejarías que hieran a alguien y mucho menos a una mujer. De hecho eres demasiado bueno con las chicas, no te lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿por qué no tienes una chica en tu vida?

El pelirrojo le sonrió -Bueno es que primero están mis amigos y nuestra causa– respondió y tomando las garras metálicas de la mujer en sus manos continuo – Pero sabes, ya que ahora eres una chica y formas parte importante de mi vida, se podría decir que tú eres la chica de mi vida ¿no?

La mujer se ruborizó, entre avergonzada y enojada– La lógica aplastante ataca de nuevo… ¿Siquiera entendiste mi pregunta?

-Por tu reacción creo que no…

La morena entró a la habitación y lo primero que vio, fue al hombre de sus sueños sosteniendo con dulzura las finas garras metálicas de su compañera dimensional.

-Yo… lo siento si interrumpí, perdón regresaré más tarde.

Frogg se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y con rapidez alejó las garras de las manos de su amigo. Era muy vergonzoso para él, el hecho de que todos lo vieran como una fémina delicada y para colmo que pensaran que Amenaza era su pareja o algo parecido. Reginald se levantó de la cama, pues eso era lo más correcto cada vez que una mujer entraba a una habitación; la vez pasada no lo hizo por cuidar a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, acércate con confianza.

Piper, en verdad, se sentía apenada por el hecho de que le gustara un hombre que podría estar comprometido, ya que hasta donde ella notó, el apuesto chico, tenía un especial cariño por la joven mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Vine a devolverle esto- le enseñó el accesorio que formaba parte fundamental de su uniforme.

Frogg se limito a tomarlo y ponerlo donde pertenecía.

-Por favor, señorita acepte un poco té, le hará sentir mejor – dijo Piper, a la vez que le entregaba a Frogg la taza con el liquido caliente.

La villana, miró brevemente a la morena. Ya no quería saber nada de esa gente, por lo que fijó su atención al contenido de la taza entre sus garras.

-Gracias Piper – contestó Reginald, al ver que de los labios Frogg no salió palabra alguna.

La morena esbozó una leve sonrisa por el agradecimiento del guapo pelirrojo. De inmediato, en su rostro se dibujó una genuina preocupación por el estado de la mujer de mayor edad -Lo lamento mucho, en serio, estoy segura de que fue un malentendido. Yo le dije a Stork que la cuidara, precisamente porque confío en él. Por favor, dígame si hay algo, lo que sea que pueda hacer para que se sienta mejor.

Frogg por fin se digno a verla a los ojos. ¿Acaso esa joven en serio estaba interesada en cómo se sentía? Eso le pareció algo muy extraño, pues el único que le regalaba ese tipo de miradas llenas de entendimiento era Reginald, trato de confiar en ella, pero la experiencia con otras personas decía lo contrario -Olvídalo, de todas formas nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, gracias por tus métodos alternativos para calmar los nervios, y tu intento por componer las cosas…

-Esperaba que se quedaran como nuestros invitados.

-Lo lamento, pero no permaneceremos en este lugar ni un minuto más.

-Pero Frogg, ella iba a enseñarme…

-Ya te dije, ¡vámonos!

-Pero es que ya había quedado en algo…

A la morena por mucho que le hubiera gustado continuar en presencia de Amenaza, se puso del lado de la chica – No importa de verdad, tal vez en otra ocasión.

-Fue un placer conocerte. Te prometo que la próxima vez veré toda tu colección de cristales.

-¿Cristales?

-Sí, ella es una especialista en cristales. En fin vámonos.

-¡No!

-Pero me acabas de decir que te querías ir.

-Olvídalo, me precipite. Además, ya sabes que siempre quise conocer a una especialista en cristales.

-Pues no recuerdo que lo hayas mencionado.

Frogg le dio un codazo a Reginald- ¡Que distraídos son los hombres! ¿Verdad?

-Y que lo digas. ¿Entonces se quedan? Les avisaré a los chicos.

-A los chicos…sí, sobre eso, tengo una petición antes de quedarnos, es algo referente a lo que paso hace unos momentos…

Piper estaba tan feliz de que el pelirrojo se quedara, que prácticamente le diría que sí a cualquier cosa que quisiera Frida. Sin dejar de lado el hecho de que Frogg estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo el problema que se armó por culpa del chico a su cargo temporalmente.

-Lo que gustes.

-Que tu amigo el humanoide no se me acerque y estaremos en paz.

* * *

Saludos a todos, que estén muy bien, gracias por leer y dejar reviews.


	7. Mientras más lejos, mejor

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Liga de Súper Malvados, ni de Storm Hawks me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Ok, aprovechando un momento de inspiración terminé esto. Es curioso, ya concluí varios capítulos mucho más adelantados y aún tengo inconclusos los del principio. Espero terminarlos algún día, aunque siendo sincera como esta mi situación, a lo mejor todo se quedara en mi cabeza. No quisiera dejarlo incluso, pero bueno.

**Capitulo 7: Mientras más lejos, mejor**

-Pero Frogg, no creo que este bien decirles mentiras. Después de todo, ellos nos están ayudando.

-¡Ni me vengas con eso! Que no es por mí que nos creen defensores de la justicia. Y no te atrevas a negarlo, que la tal Piper me lo dejo bien claro –dijo irritada, a continuación endulzó la voz, como queriendo imitar a la de la Storm Hawks - Me alegra que hayan decidido quedarse, ah y por cierto, adoro la manera en que combinan sus uniformes, aunque seguramente es algo que escuchan todo el tiempo entre sus colegas héroes – y concluyó su parodia parpadeando femeninamente.

-Aww eres tan linda.

-¡¿Qué te dije acerca de esos comentarios? – habló completamente ruborizada.

-Lo siento Frogg, no pude evitarlo, es que eso fue tan adorable. Y en realidad, jamás fue mi intención que creyera eso, pero por cómo se dieron las cosas, Piper entendió que somos héroes en Metrotown.

-Me imagino que con tan sólo verte la cara pensó lo que yo cuando te conocí.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que pensante?

Amenaza la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, en extremo interesado en la respuesta, dejando a la mujer en un pequeño aprieto.

-Ya sabes… que eres…

* * *

-Inteligente, valiente, agradable, sincero, un extraordinario narrador y no sólo eso, también es un excelente oyente. Resulta bastante obvio, que en su Tierra, él debe ser uno de los más grandes paladines que existen.

-Piper sólo te pedí una buena razón para confiar en el grandote, no que me dieras toda su biografía- le contestó el rubio, quien ya se había cambiado la ropa rasgada. Estaba de mal humor, como si le enfadara que hablaran maravillas de alguien que no fuera él - Si no mal recuerdo, algo parecido decías de Domiwick y ya ves como resulto.

-Tenías que mencionarlo. Lo acepto, en esa ocasión cometí un error. Pero estoy segura de que Amenaza es distinto a Domiwick. En serio chicos, creo que podríamos aprender tanto de él, si nos diéramos la oportunidad.

-Habla por ti, porque yo no necesito lecciones del grandulón, más bien creo que él debería pedírmelas a mí.

-En particular, resultaría un gran modelo para ti Finn. Sobre todo en lo referente a la humildad.

-¡Ah, ah! Estoy perfecto tal y como estoy – el muchacho se puso sus gafas de sol y las bajó levemente para observar a la morena como todo un conquistador- Aunque… si la chica quisiera enseñarme algo, yo no me opondría

Eso, sólo él se lo creía, pues la especialista rodó los ojos con hastió -Finn, precisamente…

* * *

-Lo que acabas de decir lo confirma. Y queda entre nosotros dos ¿quieres?

-Claro Frogg y gracias.

-Sí bueno… - y ella enseguida cambió al tema de su interés, no quería repetirle al pelirrojo lo que pensaba de él – sabes, lo bueno de todo esto, es que ya no tendré que acercarme a ese humanoide.

-Frogg, se que quieres mantener la distancia entre tú y St…

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a volver a nombrarlo!

-… y ya sabes quién, pero deberías saber que cuando paso lo de Apoqui, él fue quien…

-En verdad, no me interesa saberlo.

-Es que…

-¡No! ¡No quiero saber que más ha hecho! ¡Lo que hace! ¡O qué demonios estará haciendo en el futuro! ¡Lo único que quiero, es que este lo más lejos de mi como sea posible!

-Entiendo, pero aun así, ¿no crees que estas exagerando con eso de la…

* * *

-¿Orden de restricción?

El rubio se rasco la cabeza - ¿Y eso qué es?

-De donde ellos vienen, significa que la autoridad expide un documento oficial en que se especifica que Stork no puede acercársele a Frida a más de 30 metros.

El merbiano arqueó la ceja y le contestó en tono sombrío -Sabes que eso es imposible en esta nave ¿verdad?

-Descuida, ella dijo que solamente lo haría valido si vuelves a intentar algo.

-¡Lo ves! Es por situaciones como esta, que no me presto a nada que tenga que ver con socializar con extraños, y mucho menos si – señaló a Finn – este mar de hormonas ambulante se encuentra cerca. Porque sé que terminaré en algún lió, del cual, ¡Ni siquiera soy culpable! – se expresó, alzando la voz en la última parte, más para el tirador que para su amiga.

-Sé que no lo eres Stork, no obstante, Frida está convencida de que sí y…

-Y ya sabes cómo se ponen ellas cuando creen que tienen la razón.

-¡Finn! Ese comentario ni siquiera viene al caso.

-Tú sabes que sí.

-¡No viene!

-¡Sí viene!

-¡No viene!

-¡Sí viene!

-¡No viene!

-¡Sí viene!

-¡No viene!

-¡Sí viene!

-¡No viene!

-¿Podrían dejar eso, antes de que me regrese la migraña?

-¡Sí viene! ¡Finn gana de nuevo! – exclamó el rubio triunfalmente, mostrando algunos de los pasos de su repertorio - ¡Oh sí! ¡Oh yeah! ¡Aja! ¡Aja! ¡Eso es! ¡Soy el ganador!

El tirador, continuó y continuó con ese latoso baile, que parecía no tener final; gracias al cual se ganó una expresión de fastidio por parte de sus compañeros.

Y aunque a Piper ganas no le faltaban de callarlo, simplemente decidió ignorarlo -Como te decía STORK, será mejor que no acerques a ella por el tiempo que permanezcan con nosotros, a menos que sea una emergencia.

-Está bien – contestó simplemente.

-¿Si? –preguntó la morena un tanto extrañada de que el timonel, no le respondiera con alguno de sus comentarios fatalistas.

-Amigo, no entiendo cómo es que aceptas tan fácil – intervino el rubio, quien por fin había terminado de danzar.

-Um…Pongámoslo así Finn ¿Querrías acercarte a alguien con la capacidad de causarle un daño permanente a los mecanismos auditivos de tu oído interno?

-¿Un qué?

Stork se pasó la mano de arriba abajo, haciendo que un mechón de su cabello saltara un poco. Esa era una de las tácticas que tenía para no perder la calma frente al humano–Me refiero a alguien que puede lastimarte el oído e incluso dejarte sordo.

-¡Ah, eso! Pues si ese alguien es una nena ardiente como Frida, la es respuesta es sin duda un sí.

_-¿Para qué me molesto? - _pensó el timonel, dirigiéndose hacia la pared más cercana.

Lo siguiente que oyeron sus compañeros, fue el sonido de la frente del merbiano dándose golpecitos una y otra vez contra el frio metal.

-Stork… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y fue Piper quien le contestó -Y todavía lo preguntas Finn ¿qué acaso…

* * *

-¿No es obvio?

-Am… no…

-Te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que nos confunden con héroes, bueno a ti más que a mí, como sea, a lo que me refiero es que si jugamos bien nuestras cartas obtendremos toda la información que necesitamos – le dijo diabólicamente.

-Frogg, insisto, no deberíamos. Creo que si les explicamos…

-¡No Amenaza! Sabes que es difícil que nos brinden la información que necesitamos si saben nuestro oficio. Además, tú me dijiste que… – ella no pudo contener una mueca de asco ante lo que estaba a punto de declarar- me dijiste que… es que tú… bueno tú dijiste que… - y francamente no quería finalizar la oración, era demasiado humillante.

Amenaza tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo linda que se veía, pero por el bien de los dos, decidió no darle otro disgusto a la chica.

–…harías lo que fuera por una damisela en peligro – concluyó avergonzada de a lo que había tenido que llegar para que su amigo fuera cómplice de aquel engaño que, sin quererlo, se había comenzado a formar.

El pelirrojo le sonrió –Sí, tienes razón, yo dije eso, seguiremos tu plan, pero debes prometerme algo primero.

Frogg se sorprendió, no pensó que su amigo le fuera a pedir algo -¿Y qué sería eso?

-Que no planearás nada malvado en contra de estos chicos, incluso cuando obtengas la información que necesitas.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Eso va en contra de todo lo que representa nuestra liga!

De todas las opciones posibles, tenía que pedirle precisamente eso. Lo que más odiaba en el mundo: mostrar benevolencia hacia otro ser pensante.

Después de mucho reflexionar, Frogg le dio su respuesta - Lo que sea, con tal de que me ayudes.

-Y…

-¿Qué? ¿Aún hay más? – preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-… que tampoco usaras a ya sabes quién en alguno de tus experimentos.

-¿Ni siquiera una pequeña venganza que incluya el uso de energía solar?

-No Frogg. Eso no estaría bien.

-Sería ecológico ¿sabes? ¿qué no quieres cuidar el medio ambiente?

-No, si eso implica causarle quemaduras de tercer grado.

-¡Eres tan injusto!

-Lo siento Frogg, pero ese el trato.

-¡Esta bien! Dalo por hecho, pero que te quede bien claro, nuestro acuerdo sólo es aplicable para estos Storm Hawks o como sea que se hagan llamar.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Piper les daba a los villanos un pequeño tour por la nave.

-Y como podrán ver, toda la tecnología del Cóndor necesita cristales de energía para funcionar. De hecho, los cristales son la base de nuestra civilización. Se sorprenderían con las clases y usos diferentes que tienen cada uno de ellos. E incluso existen algunos tan raros que sólo se encuentra información sobre ellos en libros de mitología antigua.

-¡Esto muy interesante! ¿no te parece Frida?

-Bastante. Le has dedicado mucho tiempo a esto de los cristales ¿no es así?

-Sí, son mi vida. Me atrevo a decir que puedo identificar prácticamente cualquier cristal. Y si no, no descanso hasta obtener información sobre él.

-Entonces tú eres la más indicada para ayudarme - Frogg se dispuso a sacarse del bolsillo aquel cuarzo que lo había maldecido.

-Disculpa la intromisión, pero sabes que no vendría si no fuera importante.

Esa voz, esa odiosa e insoportable voz llegó a interrumpir su plan. Frogg, volvió a ocultar el cristal y mientras lo hacía ansió que de pronto, la tierra se abriera y un enorme monstruo mutante radiactivo de dos cabezas se devorara al sujeto que tanto aborrecía.

-¿Qué sucede Stork?

-Bien, será mejor que él te lo explique– dijo tomando de los hombros a Finn.

El muchacho no tuvo más opción que mirar a su compañera.

-Finn, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

-Es una interesante historia de hecho.

-Ok, y yo quisiera escucharla.

El merbiano se hartó de esperar al humano – El depósito de agua está vacío, porque alguien no lo lleno como debía.

-¡Finn! ¡Se supone que esta mañana usaste los cristales escarcha para traer el agua hasta aquí!

-En realidad yo…

-No me digas, hiciste una pista de hielo, te pusiste a jugar y olvidaste por completo tus obligaciones.

-Vaya eres buena adivinando, aunque, yo no diría que use los cristales para crear una simple pista de hielo.

-¿Ah, No?

-No, porque la verdad es que: ¡fue la más asombrosa pista de hielo que haya existido jamás! ¡Ah y también hice muñecos de nieve de todos nosotros incluso de ti Piper! Es una lástima que Junko no haya estado ahí para verlo todo. Lo bueno es que tome fotos _**(1)**_, se las enseñaré luego.

-¡¿Finn, cómo pudiste?

-Oye no me puedes culpar por ser increíble. Está en mis venas y además, no sé porque se gastó el agua tan rápido, Radarr es testigo de que cuando revise el depósito aún quedaba suficiente agua para dos semanas.

-Y la pregunta que aqueja mi alma tortuosa es: ¿Hace cuanto que hiciste esa revisión? –inquirió el merbiano.

-Fue hace dos… ¡Oops!…jeje.

La morena evidentemente se había alterado ante la irresponsabilidad de Finn - Y ahora ¡¿qué haremos? ¡Esos eran los últimos que quedaban! ¡¿Cómo se supone que traeremos hielo hasta la nave?

Alguien ajeno al problema, fue quien dio con la solución -Frida tiene un rayo de hielo y yo creo que se los prestara con mucho gusto.

-¡¿Quieres que yo haga qué?

La morena se acercó a Frogg, con una gran sonrisa -Te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras.

-Frida… - nombró Amenaza.

-Ay está bien – contestó sin muchas ganas.

-Muchas gracias. Eres mi heroína.

-¡_Lo que me faltaba! ¡El tipo de halagos que "adoro" recibir!- _pensó Frogg, sin olvidar el sarcasmo en su voz interna, sin embargo, en voz alta le contestó - Lo que sea por quienes nos brindan su hospitalidad, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

La extrajera, fue donde su equipaje y a su regreso, trajo una pequeña pistola entre sus garras, versión miniatura del rayo de hielo creado por aquel niño genio, de cuyo nombre ya nadie se acuerda.

-¡Wow esto es sorprendente! – exclamó el rubio

-¿Qué clase de cristal es el que utiliza? – inquirió la morena, de igual manera asombrada.

No es que nunca en su vida hayan visto una pistola lanza rayos, pero el diseño de esta era algo peculiar.

Frogg sonrió con una completa satisfacción, sentía tan bien que alguien se interesara en lo que hacía, además de Amenaza, claro está - Nosotros no utilizamos cristales para darle energía a nuestras armas, bueno no usualmente.

- ¿Por qué no le explicas cómo funciona, mientras les ayudamos a transportar el agua?

-¡Oh no, no, no! Ustedes son nuestros invitados no tienen porque hacer eso. Con su apoyo en el proceso de congelamiento es más que suficiente.

-Nosotros lo haremos con gusto.

-Eh sí…con gusto… _¡Genial! ¡Más contratiempos para el plan!_

-Bueno ya que insisten.

* * *

Piper, Frogg, Amenaza y Apocalipsis fueron por el agua, mientras que Finn y Stork se quedaron en el Cóndor. El rubio, todavía tenía varias cosas por asear y en lo que se refiere al merbiano, está demás la explicación del por qué no les acompañó. Ninguno de los que permanecieron en la nave estaba muy contento con lo que se acordó: el tirador porque Piper no le dejo escoltar a la bella Frida, por no decir acosarla sin que ella se diera cuenta; y el timonel porque como el mismo lo había mencionado, quedarse a solas con el rubio implicaba una serie de problemas fuera de control, cosa que no terminaba de caerle en gracia.

Ya en las cercanías de la fuente agua más cercana. Frogg disparó su pistola y una pequeña porción del agua se volvió hielo al instante. Por su parte, Piper cercenó el agua congelada a manera de cubo utilizando una cortadora de hielo, bastante rudimentaria en la opinión de Frogg, pero que al fin y cabo cumplía con su objetivo. Amenaza sacó el primer bloque de hielo y Apocalipsis lo teletransportó a un montacargas improvisado. Mediante este procedimiento, juntaron una buena cantidad de hielo y mientras lo hacían Piper aprovechaba para preguntarles, sobre los súper héroes en Metrotown; parecía que esa muchacha no se aburría del tema.

-Bien, sólo nos falta la mitad. Tomemos un pequeño descanso – expresó la morena.

Frogg se sentó en una roca, pero estaba algo resbalosa y cayó al piso.

El pelirrojo le ayudó a ponerse de pie, notando como ella se sujetaba el estómago.

-¿Te lastimaste? – preguntó su amigo preocupado.

-No, es sólo que… tengo hambre.

Era cierto, ya tenían rato trabajando y no había comido nada, Frogg se reclamaba, el no haber aceptado los pasteles que Piper le ofreció después del té.

-Oh bueno, yo traje comida. Me imagine que nos daría hambre por el trabajo – comentó la especialista.

La chica buscó detrás del asiento del montacargas la bolsa con las provisiones, pero estaba completamente vacía y para colmo con un enorme hoyo en la parte de abajo, así que ya no se le podía llamar "un saco".

-Yo no entiendo. Estaba llena.

Frogg la sacó de su duda apuntando hacia a donde Apocalipsis, quien estaba con la barriga repleta. Al perro interdimensional le bastaron milésimas de segundos para acabar con todo el alimento.

-Qué pena Piper, disculpa. ¡Apocalipsis eso no se hace!

-No hay problema, en la nave hay más de todas formas.

-Supongo que puedo esperar, no sería la primera vez.

-Mejor vamos todos y llevamos lo que ya tenemos – sugirió la morena.

-No, sólo nos retrasaría, perdiendo valiosos rayos de luz solar. Mejor yo iré sola y regreso con algo para ustedes.

La verdad es que a parte del hambre que traía, Frogg intentaba escaparse de la plática entre el siberiano y la especialista sobre lo maravillosos que son los héroes de la ciudad donde habitaba. Por supuesto, que también se había aburrido de los suspiros que daba la Storm Hawk, cada vez que Amenaza abría la boca, incluso cuando lo que tenía que decir era insignificante.

-Bueno, está bien, pero ten cuidado – dijo el chico fuerte de la Liga.

-Cuando llegues, puedes pedirle ayuda a Finn o a St… - se detuvo al ver el mal humor de Frogg ante esa proposición- … mejor sólo a Finn.

* * *

En el Cóndor, había pasado largo tiempo desde que el timonel escucho al rubio fanfarrón quejarse de sus obligaciones, así que hizo una veloz revisión en la nave e incluso utilizó el megáfono, pero no había señales de actividad del muchacho, el tirador había desaparecido. Stork regreso al puente de mando. Si el adolescente no estaba adentro seguramente, estaría afuera feliz de haber escapado del trabajo duro. Camino hacia la barandilla exterior y algo que se movió entre la vegetación a unos metros adelante llamó su atención, tomó sus binoculares y visualizó a la extrajera, quien caminaba cuidadosamente para evadir las partes del suelo que la temporada de lluvia convirtió en lodosas. Siguió observando a los alrededores, cuando algo más agitó los arbustos y fue entonces que lo vio, un hombre explorando los alrededores, pero ese no era un hombre cualquiera, era ¡Un soldado de Cyclonia! ¿Desde cuándo estaba ese cycloniano ahí? ¿Había visto la ubicación del Cóndor acaso? Si no era así, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pues se acercaba más y más a donde la humana, por suerte parecía que ni el ella, ni el soldado, se habían enterado de la presencia del otro. Sabía que no debía acercársele demasiado, pero esto se consideraba una emergencia, así que con asombrosa agilidad el timonel, bajo de la nave, dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia la mujer que lo detestaba y la embistió; La humana y el merbiano cayeron en el lodo que Frogg había estado evitando. Ella, al ver quien, era su atacante abrió la boca, pero su grito fue detenido por la palma del timonel, más una advertencia.

–Si haces algún ruido me temo que podría ser lo último que hagas.

Pese a su nerviosismo, Frogg observó con claridad las orejas de Stork moviéndose ligeramente, como recibiendo los sonidos que se encontraban alrededor.

-Bien parece que ya se fue. Ahora voy a quitar la mano y te suplico que no grites o podría volver.

Tan pronto como la soltó, ella aún en el suelo se alejo de merbiano - ¿Volver? ¿Quién? No hay nadie aquí más que tú y yo. A mí no me engañas, sé lo que intentas hacer, estas usando una especie de juego mental conmigo. Quieres aprovecharte de mi apenas baje la guardia- dijo histérica, hasta que su espalda topo contra un árbol; ella misma se había acorralado.

-No, yo no…

-¡No te me acerques! Amenaza es demasiado bueno para verlo, pero se reconocer a alguien perturbado cuando lo veo y créeme, yo sé de eso.

-Stork… no sabía que... eras fan… de las peleas… en el lodo.

El merbiano miró al Storm Hawks de cabellos rubios, el muchacho estaba inclinado, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, como si hubiera corrido en un maratón, tres veces en el mismo día.

-Hasta que por fin te apareces.

La mujer, vio una oportunidad en el rubio, así que se apresuró hacia él, enganchándosele del brazo. Finn se irguió inmediatamente y hasta olvido lo cansado que se encontraba.

-Que bien que llegaste, tú eres testigo de que tu amigo el degenerado trataba de aprovecharse de mí. Quiero que se lo digas a Amenaza cuando regrese.

-Todo lo que tú quieras – dijo completamente embobado por la chica.

-¡Finn! ¿De qué lado estas?

-¡Del que no es un degenerado, por supuesto! – contestó la chica.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en decir en acusarme de eso? Finn, de seguro tú lo viste, mientras andabas por aquí.

-¿Ver a quién?

-Al explorador cycloniano.

-¿Un cycloniano? Hoy no he visto a ninguno.

-¿No estabas huyendo de él? Entonces ¿por qué estabas tan agitado?

-Veras, gracias a mis extraordinarias habilidades terminé con todo el trabajo en poco tiempo; tengo un nuevo record, por cierto. Al tener tanto tiempo libre, me dije: ¿por qué no brindarles mi valiosa ayuda a los demás, así que eso hice, sólo que tomé un camino diferente para darles una sorpresa, pero cuando llegue, supe que Frida se había venido hacia aquí y como yo no podía permitir que se viniera sola, regresé lo más rápido que pude.

-Tú plan no funciono humanoide. – dijo y miró al rubio en su mejor actuación de mujer indefensa - ¿Verdad que me harás compañía hasta que me reencuentre con Amenaza?

-Por ti, lo que sea. – respondió más encandilado que antes.

El tirador se dirigió a la nave junto a la chica. Stork, otra vez quedó como alguien falto de decencia y no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su frustración. Les siguió los pasos a una distancia prudente, desconfiando de su propia salud, pues él en un principio estaba seguro de ver al enemigo acechando en las cercanías y sin embargo, tanto la extrajera como su compañero Storm Hawk, le hicieron dudar de lo que estaba ante sus propios ojos. Acaso ¿se había infectado con algún tipo de esporas alucinógenas? De lo único que podía estar seguro es ya no debía tener ningún tipo de contacto con la mujer, ni siquiera en una emergencia, pues cada vez que lo hacía la suerte le daba una bofetada sin que él pudiese meter las manos para defenderse.

Revisando entre las alacenas, el rubio y la mujer de cabello verde oscuro encontraron todo lo necesario.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar. Pero antes, quisiera limpiarme todo este lodo ¿Seguro que no les queda nada de agua?

-Bueno Piper dijo que podíamos utilizar el depósito de emergencia. Lo abriré para ti enseguida – dijo el chico, dispuesto a complacer la mujer aún en la más absurda de sus peticiones.

* * *

Cuando se disponía a volver al trabajo, algo entre la hierba llamó la atención de Amenaza

-Se le debió caer a Frida.

El muchacho levantó el cristal del piso y la especialista se quedó pasmada. No podía ser posible, el cristal perdido había llegado a manos de los extranjeros.

-¿Dónde lo consiguieron?

-Llegó a nuestra guarida de pronto. De hecho, ésta es la razón que nos trajo hasta aquí.

-¡Tú, el hombre! ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!- ordenó una voz femenina, pero potente.

El Siberiano, hizo lo que se le ordenó intimidado por la seguridad de la mujer.

La hermosa líder de las Screaming Queens, acortó la distancia, junto con sus dos compañeras, sin dejar de sostener su lanza de caza firmemente -Así que tú eres el ladrón que entró a nuestro templo anoche ¿eh? En cuanto a ti Piper de los Storm Hawks te agradezco por capturarlo y se te invita a presenciar el juicio contra el ladrón.

* * *

Nota

_**(1)**_ _Y si Finn tuviera Facebook, seguro que las sube xD_

Soy mala con Stork ¿verdad? pero insisto, no la tendrá nada fácil jeje

¡Saludos y en verdad les agradezco por leer mis fics!


End file.
